Code Realize: Silver Hearts
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Silver Lady 4: A couple of months have passed since Code Realize and it is a miserably cold February. Van is working bodyguard and is starting to think about his future, while Sierra on the other hand, is in the mist of political turmoil, fighting desperately to just keep her new life together without worrying the hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Snow Fall

Welcome back for number 4 in the Silver Lady series!

I need to do some housekeeping up here:

First up, the disclaimers: Van belongs to his publishers Code Realize - Idea Factory/Aksys Games as does Code Realize. I do not own him or nor the game!

Secondly: Sierra is my OC and belongs to me - along with the rest of my OC's - and the angel concept/integration - I make no money off this. Others are my own, complete, story ideas, thus the AU status.

That being said:

You can pry my tropes from my cold dead fingers. Stories can take time to set up - give it a few chapters before giving up!

I have alternative works - in story order:

1\. Code Realize: Silver Lady

2\. Code Realize: Silver Summer

3\. Code Realize: Silver Harvest

If that is the first time you have heard of these stories I strongly recommend you nip over and read "Silver Lady" first and then check out "Silver Harvest"!

It's not required, but you will probably enjoy and understand the couple's backstories, history, and reactions much better if you do! (I know its super long but since its an AU your going to want to know the plot lines for this one. I'm going to dive into angel politics much more heavily - I do highly recommend reading chapters 50 - 61 on Silver Lady...)

* * *

Chapter 1: Snow Fall

The cold February wind guested down the street bringing with it a light snowfall that only accented the growing amount of snow on the ground. Grey skies full of ominous clouds indicated that the current weather probably would not dissipate any time soon.

It was early evening as the former war hero and vampire hunter, Abraham Van Helsing, bowed his head respectfully to his current employer as he carefully watched the Marques's enter his carriage. Van promptly closed the door and then proceeded to watch the carriage as it slowly make its way through the crowded London streets.

Only after the hero had lost sight of the carriage did the he turn his attention to the heavily decorated and gilded invitation in his hand with a heavy scowl. He already was aware of the contents of the letter, having discussed it with the Marques's before he departed for the day. The offending, obnoxious, piece of parchment was a formal invitation to attend the royal ball in a week's time. The Marque's had pawned the invitation off on him saying that it would be a bore and that he was much too old for those type of events. The hunter wasn't sure if it was just the Marques's aversion to this particular of event or if it was because his daughter was due with their first grandchild any day now, but either way, the war hero had been forced to accept the invitation in the Marques's stead. Perhaps it was a political gesture, but regardless of the reasoning, Van was being required to represent the his employer at the event for work.

The hunter scowled down at the invitation and package in his hands unhappily. Several things went through the hunter's mind as the frigid February air continued to gust down the lane.

"I wonder if she will like it…" The hunter muttered under his breath as he stuffed the letter into his coat pocket and began his long walk back to the mansion.

* * *

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when I heard the front door click open.

"Welcome…" I peeked my head out of the dinning room but didn't catch a glimpse of my hunter. However, large clumps of snow were melting in the front foyer and there was a package sitting on the entryway table that read Van's name along with a hastily scrawled note that said he would be home a little later. I scowled at the note as I wiped the flour off my hands onto the apron I was wearing.

"You could have at least said hello…" I sighed as I set the note down and inspected the package next to it. I looked at the package and poked it inquisitively.

It was soft.

I shrugged but refrained from opening it. Instead, I just respected my hunter's privacy and figured he wouldn't bring anything that dangerous home. In fact, if Van had thought it was so important to drop off at home before heading back out, I figured it was probably very important to him and that I shouldn't mess with it.

I sighed again as Saint came around the corner. "Is something amiss, my dear?"

I shook my head and gave the count a soft smile. "No, I don't think so but I think it might just be you and me for dinner today."

Saint smiled back at me. "I quite enjoy our suppers together. Having you all to myself is such a rare occasion these days."

I heard the timer go off in the kitchen and I hurried back into the warm room as the count followed after me almost lazily.

"One would be a fool to not enjoy the company of a pretty lady such as yourself by himself wist he has the opportunity."

The count handed me another hotpad as I opened the over door to pull out the dinner rolls. "Well Saint I think your in luck then, Cardia is coming to visit for a couple of days too. If I recall correctly they are due in London in the next day or so. Apparently she hasn't been feeling well and Lupin wants Fran to check her out to make sure her philosopher's stone is still working properly." I thought about it a second and continued. "I think Lupin also mentioned that he has business in London and I invited everyone over for Van's birthday party..."

"Oh, then I will get to enjoy dinner with 2 beautiful ladies then, it will be just like old times."

I set my hotpads down in order to push the tea tray towards him. "Something like that, I think. Hmm, I also need to bake a cake for Van tomorrow before I leave for the conclave." I thought about it for a second and scowled darkly. "And another one for Finis. Did you know he takes it upon himself to follow me around the house until I do?"

Saint laughed as he poured his tea. "Does he still upset you so?"

I huffed feeling rather flustered by Saint's question. In my haste I grabbed the soup pot without thinking.

"Ahhh!" I hissed as I pulled my hand way from the scalding hot pot.

The count was already making his way to the sink and he promptly started running water. "Come here, run it under this."

I flushed with embarrassed. "I can't believe I just did that…"

The count still wasn't even phased as he held my hand under the water tutting. "You were a bit preoccupied by my question, I suppose that is a yes that the boy still bothers you." The count examined my hand with a small frown. "This will require some attention…"

I risked a hesitant glance down at my painfully, blistering, more than slightly burnt hand and grimaced. "Van is going to be mad at me again…"

The count just chuckled as he left the room to retrieve the first aid kit. "Yes quite so, you have a knack for getting yourself into little incidents like these...pots are quiet hot my dear. Do try to be careful next time."

* * *

Van did not get home until well after dark, having spent most of the evening getting tailored for the new suit and ordering his other business attire per protocol. The hunter scowled heavily as he walked alone down the storefronts looking for the flower shop he knew was on the block. Van soon spotted his objective and he started to make his way over to the shop.

A soft pitiful sound caused him to pause as he stomped through the snow covered streets.

"Huh?"

The hunter looked around and noted that the sound came from the alleyway next to him. Van's scowl only grew as another gust of freezing February air roared past him and the pitiful sound cried out again. The hunter sighed and looked at the flower shop and then down the heavily snow drifted ally next to him. He had a choice, he knew, and he also guessed which one his angel would approve of and which one she would be upset over if she ever found out.

If it was the difference between a life and flowers, she would always pick saving the life, regardless of circumstances. Van sighed and set off down the alley in an attempt to locate the source of the mournful crying. It didn't take him long to locate the freezing creature that was wailing with cold and hunger. The hunter crouched down slowly and held out his hand to the scrawny black scrap of fur that was huddled down in the snow.

Softly, Van called out to the tiny creature. "Come here."

The black mass moved a little bit and cried out again as it pressed up against the wall in despair.

Van signed before he tried calling out again. "Here little one."

The kitten crouched even lower and cried as the cold gust blew down the alley. The cold air blew down Van's jacket and the hunter lost his patience. He was cold, irritated, and he just wanted to return back home to spend the remainder of the night with his angel.

_At least flowers didn't cry so pitifully._

The hunter thought waywardly as he lunged out and grabbed a hold of the pitiful scrap of fur.

The kitten didn't even protest as Van tucked it into his inner coat for warmth.

"I suppose you'll just have to keep her company while I am away." The hunter's low voice murmured to the scrap of fur inside his jacket and Van could have swore that he heard it mew back at him. The soldier shook his head and tucked his head down into his coat collar before turning to head back towards home.

Van approached the mansion and instantly thought something was off. It wasn't like Sierra to keep the front lights in the parlor on, normally she would be waiting in the dinning room for him so they could have dinner together. The hunter huffed, wondering what had changed as he roughly stomped his boots off before entering the mansion.

The warmth and light that greeted him was quickly eclipsed by a head of brown hair yelling his name.

"Van Helsing!"

"Wha-" The hunter quickly defended his burden, who sorrowfully protested being squished with another mournful mew. "Hold on a second..."

Van took a better look at the woman meeting him at the door. "C-Cardia?"

The brunette quickly pulled away from him as the hunter looked up in amazement at as the people flocked around to meet him at the door.

* * *

I stood back by Saint's side as Van entered the mansion.

"Welcome home Van!" I greeted him warmly as the hunter's shocked face surveyed the foyer with genuine surprise. I toyed with the charm the hunter had given me for my birthday as I explained. "Everyone showed up kind of unexpectedly early..."

Lupin flashed a grin at me. "With all the wonderful snowy weather we have been getting recently, we figured we would just crash here for a few days. We have some errands to run here in London and figured you wouldn't mind the company!"

My hunter just looked around the room in shock. "What are you all…?"

I smiled softly as I tried to explain. "Haha, that is my fault dearest. I sent out invitations inviting them to stay with us for a bit, early last month. I suppose there are some perks about you working all the time."

Van scowled back at me as I started to grin mischievously. "You should have told me you were planning on having visitors over."

I laughed as Lupin stepped forward to shake Van's hand. "That's the purpose of a surprise visit, for it to be a surprise!"

Saint stepped forward smiling and shook Van's hand next.

I tugged on my sleeve hoping Van had not yet caught sight of my now bandaged hand. It was healing, but I had burnt it pretty badly and it had only been a few hours since the incident.

The hunter shook everyone's hand and welcomed them while still protecting something in his coat.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him inquisitively as Lupin and Cardia moved out of the way with a snicker.

"What are _you _hiding?" The hunter shot back at me with a glare.

I grimaced, realizing I had been hoping in vain, but I didn't get a chance to respond to his heated question as Fran and Impey ducked into the foyer next.

"Just how many of people are here?" Van sighed in exasperation and pulled a sopping wet bundle of fur out of his inner jacket. The kitten wailed piteously as it was forcibly removed from its warm and secure hiding place. "Sierra, can you take care of this while I go change?"

I moved forward and accepted the kitten from the hunter with wide eyes. "Aww its so cute, who is this?"

The hunter scowled disapprovingly at me as I accepted the wet bundle of fur into my arms. "I was going to bring home flowers as an apology for being out so late...but this little guy was crying and appeared to have been abandon out in the cold."

There was a short silence from Van as he caught sight of my bandaged hand while I tried to comfort the crying kitten. "...I figured he might be able to keep you company while I was away at work."

The hunter promptly stopped unbuttoning his jacket and grabbed my bandaged hand.

I gasp shortly as he murmured in a low, overly concerned, voice. "Dearest, happened this time?"

The hunter's scowl deepened as he must have caught the scent from the burn ointment. "Did you burn yourself cooking?"

I looked up from soothing the kitten sheepishly as Saint came to my defense. "Ah, that would be my fault. I distracted the lady and she got hurt because of my poor timing in inquiries."

Van's ice cold glare at the grinning count could have been lethal a few months ago, but now it just held a strong sense of disapproval. The hunter just snorted and dropped my hand. "Tch. Let me get changed and I'll attend to _that_ before I eat."

"Ho, ho...such a bold declaration Van Helsing, and how just do you plan to do that?" Lupin teased as Van shrugged off his coat and hung it on coat rack before unloading his shotguns. I shot an inquisitive glance at Van. For some time now, the hunter had been keeping his weapons at the door unless he was maintaining them, stating that he didn't want or need any firearms near his chambers.

The thought of anyone breaking into his chambers mildly amused me for some reason and I laughed quietly.

The rest of the group was still peppering Van with questions but my laugh silenced the room.

"What did I do something strange…?" I looked around in desperation as my hunter just gave me a wayward grin. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Fran shook his head as Impey picked me up and started crying. "Oh, baby! That is an amazing sound! It just brings me to tears! I don't remember the last time I heard you laugh!"

The tiny ball of fur in my arm hissed and swiped at the engineer and Impey hastily put me down wailing. "What? Not you too fuzzy!"

Fran chuckled at the redhead's misfortune. "It must be that all animal's just don't like you, maybe it's the way you smell?"

Impey sniffed his armpit and then looked up. "No way! I smell manly enough to attract all the babes!"

While Lupin and Impey went at it, I watched Van slide up the stairs with a giant wet spot on his front jacket. I assessed that must have been where he had been carrying the kitten to keep it warm. I stifled another giggle, now knowing why he wanted to change so quickly. As my hunter disappeared upstairs, I hurried into the kitchen with my new friend.

Shortly afterward Fran and Cardia wandered in and found me feeding the kitten.

The little thing was so scrawny and starved that I picked out some chicken and tore it up on a tea saucer before bothering to find a drawing cloth. Cardia handed me one while Fran checked the kitten over.

"He's really underweight and cold." The doctor informed us as the kitten's big green eyes stared back at us accusingly and it wailed.

"Aww, its hungry." Cardia exclaimed as Fran sat him back down to eat.

"Least he has a good appetite." I assessed as I carefully dried the kitten while he ate. "Your very lucky Van found you and decided to bring you home."

I tried to think of a name, but I promptly gave up as the kitten tried to leap off the counter-top. I hurriedly stretched out my hands and caught the damp fur ball before it hit the floor. With a sigh of relief from around the kitchen, I just decided to ask Van what he thought of a name when he joined us.

Thinking about my hunter, I looked down at a the kittens bright green eyes and tiny face half covered in chicken bits and thought.

_He would he have ever brought a pet home before?_

A small mew of protest from my new friend occurred as I set him back up on the counter to finish drying and cleaning his face off.

"Oh I am sorry!" I looked and discovered that the kitten had a small tear on his ear. "Aww, sorry little guy. Fran do you have any disinfectant on you by any chance? It looks like he has a torn ear."

Cardia and Fran leaned in as I examined the kitten's ear further. "Ehhh? Hold on, I have some in my bag in the dining room."

The doctor left on his errand as Cardia picked the kitten up and cuddled him to her chest. "He is so small!"

A cold voice entered the kitchen. "Yes, he is quite tiny."

I turned around to face my irritated hunter with a smile. "He's very lucky you brought him home then…he is home right?"

I eyed Van nervously as he closed the distance between us with a few determined steps. "Yes, he is home."

Piercing blue-violet eyes cut to the brunette petting the kitten and the hunter cleared his throat. "Hmph...Cardia do you mind giving us a minute?"

The brunette sensed something was amiss and turned to give the kitten back to me. "Oh, I am sorry…"

I shook my head and petted the creature softly. "Can you take him out to Fran please? He really should have someone care for his ear."

"Alright...I'll just tell everyone that you need a moment then?" Cardia looked and Van and then at me for a second before leaving the room carrying the protesting kitten in her wake.

The hunter scarcely waited until Cardia shut the door to the kitchen before he had me in his arms. "Your hurt, dearest. Let me see your hand."

I shyly tucked it behind my back as he ordered me to present my injury to him. "Really you don't need to…"

The exasperated hunter promptly gave up on pleasantries and forced a kiss on me. The hunter's raw passion had me melting into him, begging for more, within seconds.

"I never get tired of seeing you react so passionately to me." Van growled and I latently noticed that he already had my bandage half undone.

"That's not nice Van!" I pouted as the hunter looked the burn over and I watched his grin turn to a scowl as he examined my wound further.

"No, what's not nice is that you invited people over without informing me and now you're hiding injuries as well. Do I need to start doing full body inspections on you when I come home everyday?" The hunter expressed his frustration roughly, referring to with my habit of collecting small bumps and bruises almost daily.

"It seems like every time I turn around its something new. Earlier this week it was the thorn bush in the green houses, a few days ago you tripped going upstairs, then there is that cut from the kitchen knife last night." The hunter muttered darkly as he forced me back against the counter-top.

"Van…?" The hunter ignored me as he brought my injured hand up to his mouth. I felt his tongue ghost over on my burn and I breathlessly called his name. "...Helsing."

The hunter grinned maliciously but continued his ministrations. His hot tongue licked up and down my hand in a manner that made me weak in the knees and quickly had me pleading.

"If you would prefer we can take this upstairs? I purred as he finally pulled away.

"As much as I would like too…" The hunter gestured towards the door where the our friends were gathered and I sighed.

_My own planning sabotaged me._

I thought absently as I examined the now quickly healing wound.

"You are becoming rather skilled at this." I commented darkly and Van chuckled softly.

"That's because you have a bad habit of collecting all these minor wounds on a daily basis….though I would be lying if I said I don't enjoy it." The hunter had me firmly pressed up against the counter-top and his strong arms created a small barrier that encased us in our own little world. "I hate seeing you get hurt, but at least I am not powerless to do something about it now."

Van towered over me and I shrank away from the intensity in his eyes. "Don't...don't look at me like that please. We have guests…"

The hunter snorted seemingly unimpressed by my weak-willed protests. "I don't care what anyone thinks, all I care about is you and your well being. Let them say what they want."

I set my hands on the hunter's chest and realized with a hint of surprise that Van wasn't nearly as calm as he seemed. The soldier's normally steady heartbeat was a quick thrumming, and I realized he was upset.

"Dearest please, I am alright I promise. I am sorry to have hid it from you, I truly thought it would be gone before you got home. I promise I won't hide them anymore." I leaned my head on the Van's chest and he slowly pulled me closer.

"..."

I looked up at him slowly and the hunter slowly growled to me threateningly before lowered his lips to mine. "You better."

I laughed softly, trying to hide my growing unease, and started to kissing him back. "Haha, You seem a bit more protective today than normal."

The hunter let our kiss linger and then slow pulled away with his customary scowl. "You are everything to me, of course I would be protective of you. Any man with half a brain would be."

I traced the hunter's strong jawline with my fingertips as he continued to hold me close. "...Are you still upset with me?"

Van let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. "No, I am more frustrated that we have company now."

I slowly brought my lips up to his and gently kissed him. "I, for one, am happy to have guests visiting. I want to celebrate these small moments with you and the people important to us."

I tapped the cross that Van had presented me with for my own birthday several months ago remembering. "Saint told me months ago it was a disservice to not celebrate these moments, and you yourself said that you wanted to celebrate these moments with me. It's not fair of you to only acknowledge mine, so I thought to return the…"

Van didn't let me finish. The hunter's eyes were wide in surprise and raw emotion, but he was kissing me with such a passion that it didn't really matter. When he finally was finished, I was more than a bit intoxicated by his kiss and I did finally couldn't feel the damage in my hand.

I grinned at him and held up my hand. "Look, see I'm all better now."

Van went to reply to me, but there was the sound of the door opening and Lupin was grinning at us. "Hurry up you two lovebirds! We all hungry and having the guests of honor hiding out in the kitchen isn't going to stop us from eating all the food out here!"

Van scowled darkly at the master thief as I grabbed his hand. "Come on dearest, I bet you haven't ate since lunch. Let's go join everyone for dinner."

* * *

Author note:

Welcome! Long time no see! ^_^

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the my next fanfic in the Silver Lady series! I hope you look forward to seeing what happens this round to Sierra and Van. Right now there is a bunch of foreshadowing and prepping going on - but in the background I have been putting little shorts together for quite some time so now I am trying to put them all into a nice story for you.

...If you remember my promises at the end of Silver Harvest ...shhh...I don't want to ruin the surprises yet... =X

Originally this was suppose to also be another 1 shot for Van's birthday but I had to much stuff that I wanted to share...anyway...on to my summary!

(Wow am I rusty at this...bear with me please!)

Van gets a invitation to attend the queens ball in a few days, while Sierra is busy collecting the group at the mansion without the hunter's consent. Van, upset that he has to work later than normal to get fitted for a suit, thinks to bring home flowers but winds up bringing home a stay kitten. Meanwhile at home, Saint is the first to call on the mansion while Sierra is preparing for dinner. She manages to burn her hand pretty badly, but she is trying to hide the wound from Van.

Remember Fav and/or Comment if you enjoyed reading! Watch if you don't want to miss the next chapter release! (If not check back in...in probably a week or so?)


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Confessions

Chapter 2: Silent Confessions

Dinner was an enjoyable, lively affair.

I realized how much I had missed everyone as everyone sat around the dinner table chatting exuberantly. The tiny fuzzball Van had rescued was now contently napping on my lap with a full belly while Impey antagonized my hunter to no end. I stroked the kitten's soft fur while listening to Saint's soft tales of his most recent trip to abroad to France. Lupin and Cardia where chatting with Delly and Fran across from me, while Keres and her sisters spoke rapidly with Raphael and Garan at the far end of the table. Alone in the middle of everything was a sullen blond who kept staring at Cardia with apprehension while looking like he was going to murder Lupin at any minute.

I raised my eyebrows to Saint, remembering our disastrous conversation from earlier. The count gave me a curious look as I bit my lip and gathered my courage.

"So Finis, how is the reconstruction going?"

The pint-sized blond scowled at me as I sensed Van pause his heated conversation on cooking with Impey in order to listen in.

The boy stuck his nose up at me and pointedly refused to answer my innocent question.

I puffed up a bit, upset that he would give me the cold shoulder after eating a meal I had prepared but Cardia leaned over put her arms around him playfully.

"Finis has been doing a great job fixing the house up! I wasn't aware that he was such a good carpenter."

Impey jumped right into the conversation with no tacit whatsoever and I watched the small blond turn seven shades of bright red in embarrassment as the whole table stopped to focus in on him.

"Of course he is! I taught him everything he needs to know."

"N-no you idiot! I can't believe I spent time with you! Uggh, what a waste of a week." Finis mumbled under his breath as Impey stole the spotlight from him by flaunted his engineering skills and teaching ability to the rest of us. I felt a smile creeping onto my face as someone touch the back of my head lightly. I looked away from the redhead's boisterous antics and looked around to see who it was.

Van smiled at me as I felt him softly pat the top of my head. I gave him a soft smile as the conversation quickly turned to focus on Finis, and the boy's mismatched blue-green eyes widened as everyone peppered him with questions and asked for stories on his experience rebuilding their home is Wales with Impey.

"Hey Van?" I easily acknowledged the change in conversation and took the opportunity to speak with the hunter while everyone's attention was on Impey and Finis.

"Hmm? What is it?" The hunter looked at me inquisitively with his spoon halfway to his mouth. Van slowly lowered it back onto his bowl in order to listen to me.

"Oh, please don't let me keep you from eating. I was just wondering if you had an idea about what to name him?" I gestured down at the purring napping on my lap.

"I see." Van seemed to think for a minute and then took a bite of his soup. "I didn't have anything in particular in mind. Wouldn't you like to name it?"

I shook my head slightly as I stroked the kitten. "I was hoping you had an idea. I am having problems coming up with any thing suitable."

"I am sure you'll come up with something."

I looked down at the kitten who yawned sleepily at me and it blinked its large green eyes up at me slowly. "I suppose I could always ask Impey. I hear he is good at picking out names."

Van looked at the engineer with an oddly pained expression. Apparently, the thought of the eccentric redhead naming another pet bothered him. "Puck."

I wasn't sure what I had just heard was a name and repeated it softly. "Puck?"

Van nodded and ripped a roll open in order to clean the dregs of soup from the bottom of his bowl.

"Puck..." I thought about it, rolled it over on my tongue, trying to think of where I had heard that name before. "Puck, as in Goodfellow from Shakespeare?"

The hunter grinned at me sheepishly, obviously a bit embarrassed that I knew which literature he was referring to. "You caught me. Yes, I thought this little guy could help keep you from being lonely while you are here at the mansion."

"That is a classic works..." I mulled it over a bit more and finally recalled where I had seen that name before. "Haven't you been reading 'Midsummer's Night Dream'? I believe I recall that particular title resting on your nightstand recently?"

I leaned in as the soldier blushed. "Possibly."

I grinned and laughed at the hunter's sheepish expression. "Alright, hello Puck!"

The kitten blinked sleepily up at us and gave us a soft mew of acceptance. We both smiled as Puck slowly drifted back off to sleep.

The rest of the group missed our little exchange as Impey harassed Finis to no end. The irritable little blond was furiously trying to keep a lid on his temper while the redhead only antagonized him further.

Cardia burst out laughing at Finis's frazzled nature and she wiped away happy tears. "Ahaha, Finis what are you going to do when you become an uncle then?"

I stopped petting the kitten as the entire room froze in order to focus on the cheerful brunette.

The normally composed and cheerful master thief looked like he just might fall over as he struggled to find both words and a proper expression. "C-Cardia, w-what did you just say?"

His green eyed beauty seemed to realize she had let something slip and she was looked around nervously at everyone.

Quickly I came to her rescue as the situation turned a bit awkward. "That's wonderful news Cardia! I am so happy for you both!"

The revelation seemed to take a few more seconds to process for the guys around the table, as the father-to-be stuttered on his words. "C-Cardia? Y-your…"

Saint couldn't stop beaming next to me as he thoroughly enjoyed the show unfolding in the dining room. "Haha, yes a congratulations are in order my dear. There is nothing the Lord blesses us with more, if it is not with children." The sly-eyed count targeted the ready-to-faint thief. "That must have been some performance monsieur, has it not been but six months since your wedding night?"

The entire table laughed as we all watched as a small ghost of Lupin left his body and the thief was officially robbed of his words.

Fran reached over to steady Lupin and guided him back down into his chair. "Haha, Cardia you seem to have finally managed to rob Lupin of his voice."

Delly was grinning as he chimed in. "Rather! She stole the spotlight out from right under him!"

I felt Van chuckling next to me as I tried to smile and laugh along side everyone. Saint promptly picked up on my discomfort and pushed some tea towards me. I quickly hid my uneasy laughter behind my teacup as Finis also froze as if just realizing what his sister had just announced.

The boy took on a look of utter shock and horror and he promptly kicked the chair out from under him and lunged forward to attack Lupin. "W-what did you do to my sister you lowly cut purse?!"

After Cardia's announcement, the dinner conversation was suddenly by far, a largely more interesting and a slightly more heated affair. Everyone was talking and discussing the news but I couldn't get my mind to focus. I tried really hard to hide my worry as the gathering ran later into the night.

Luckily, Impey had brought over some of his own creations, while Saint had been polite enough to bring over some snacks from a local bakery so there was plenty to eat even after my simple fare of hearty soup and rolls ran out. However there was an air of despair from the master thief was he learned that Cardia couldn't enjoy the wine he brought for everyone, so Fran and I carefully packed it away in the cold room and we were careful to offer several teas and coffees in its stead.

As it so happened, the whole reason Cardia had been feeling under the weather had nothing to do with her jewel at all, but rather it was the morning sickness from the result of being in the earlier stages of her pregnancy. Fran politely explained everything to Lupin once it looked like the thief wasn't going to topple over, but it didn't stop the Finis from fretting and protesting as Cardia just smiled and laughed at everyone fussed over her.

* * *

As the meal concluded I walked plates back to Impey with a sigh, with a now wide awake Puck my shoulder.

"Starshine, light of my eye! I would never complain about you bringing me dishes to wash, but just how many more do we have out there?!" The engineer was up to his elbows in soap bubbles and plates surrounded him on all sides.

I answered Impey dismissively. "Sorry Impey, I think that's the last of them. I had some problems washing the ones from earlier, that's why there are so many."

The cheerful redhead just grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "No problemo! I just assumed you liked seeing me all wet and covered in suds! You should really join me sometime!"

"Huh..?" Impey's eyes widened in surprise as a small hissing sound sounded from the woman on his arms.

The source of the hissing was Puck. The tiny kitten had jumped down into my arms to defend me from Impey as I was further preoccupied with my thoughts and had been not paying any attention at all to what was going on around me.

Impey's off colored comment finally caught up with me and I found myself blushing quite heavily. I hurriedly attempted to backpedal. "Wha-No! No, thank you!"

"Aw, you don't need to be so shy dewdrop! I am more then willing to be at your beck and call if that scowling trigger-happy four-eyes is ignoring you! You can come get a full love maintenance tuneup from yours truly any time you wish!"

I was fairly sure that I could hear the shotguns in the foyer being racked and I scurried for an excuse. "I-I'm leaving now! Sorry about all the dishes Impey!"

I skated into the darkened hallway, away from all the festivities, hoping to just get my thoughts in order before heading back in.

* * *

I walked a ways down the dark hallway, watching the snowfall peacefully in the gardens while petting Puck. I heard heavy footsteps following behind me, but I was much too lost in my thoughts to bother.

_What does my future hold?_

I wondered passively.

_Will I ever have family one day? Even if I do will it be a normal one?_

_With who?_

I scowled as I looked out at the snowbanks. "I want one but…"

"You want one of what, exactly?" The distinctly low male voice came from behind me and startled me out of my passive musings.

"Van! Oh my god, don't scare me like that!" I gasp as I took a deep breath. My heart was absolutely hammering in my chest and Puck was all fluffed up and upset.

The hunter's brows knitted together in concern, but he smiled softly for me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You looked like you were deep in thought. What's the matter?"

I leaned against the windowsill knowing my unease lay somewhere between Cardia's news and my own desires for the future. I licked my lips nervously, not quite sure if I was ready to have this conversation with Van just yet. We had been courting for the better part of year now, but some things were just difficult to express some days.

"Its…nothing..."

The hunter waited for me to gather my thoughts, giving me space to think, but his expression clearly told me he wasn't going to leave this alone.

"It's not about what I said earlier is it?" The hunter's eyes flashed with a hint of worry. "Or is it…"

I worked on trying to soothe Puck as I looked around for help escaping the conversation, but when now escape route appeared, I gathered some of my wits and tried to redirect the conversation."I am sorry Van, I just invited everyone over. I didn't expect them all to just show up unannounced like this. Your probably tired..."

"No, I am fine. I am...enjoying the company and seeing you smile and laugh is the finest relief I can think of." The hunter murmured in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I smiled at him and took a few steps towards him. "You really have changed love. I didn't think I would ever hear you say something like that."

I reached out a hand to softly caress the hunter's cheek as he closed his eyes and spoke. "Yes, I don't think the old me would have ever admitted that fact either...but it's all thanks to you." I chuckled weakly and Van opened his dazzling blue-violet eyes. "However, your avoiding the question. What is bothering you?"

I bit my lip and answered him softly, slowly withdrawing my hand from him. "It's Cardia. It's such good news! I..I'm very happy for them...but..."

Van moved decisively and quickly. The hunter softly put his hand around my waist and drew me in closer with a gentle tug. He seemed to be desperately attempting to read my expression and anticipate my concerns.

I was very conscious of the promise I had made him earlier to not hide things from him and it didn't help ease my subconscious that I was hiding a lot from him.

"But what dearest?" The hunter's voice was gentle and reassuring as he tenderly lifted my chin to meet his soft gaze. "What is bothering you so?"

"It's not that I am jealous!" I quickly attempted to cover up my dismay and guilt that I was feeling about hiding things from him. I felt tiny tears of frustration pricking at the corners of my eyes as I stared up at the hunter who was listening to me with an expression of utmost concern and trust.

I took a deep breath.

"I just can't help but wonder... " My voice faded as I found it harder and harder to speak.

"About...?" The hunter's calm voice urged me to speak.

"Our...future…" I whispered so quietly that it almost was inaudible.

I trembled slightly, pressed up against the windowsill and sheltered by Van, but it also meant I was trapped without means to escape. I took a slight breath and lifted my gaze to the hunter's concerned deep blue-violet eyes.

"...Please don't ask me to explain right now."

The Van's frown deepened but he backed away from me. "Alright, why don't we rejoin everyone in the dinning room then?"

I trembled as my hunter released me from his embrace. The look he was giving me was oddly discomforting as he waited for my response."Please...excuse me. I need some time to think."

The hurt was visible for just a quick second on the hunter's surprised face as I turned down his polite offer.

Unable to take my guilt any longer, I quickly turned and fled outside into the snow feeling terrible.

* * *

Author note:

We are still in the foreshadowing chapters, but I hope your enjoying the little give and take conversations Van and Sierra have going on. As you can see there isn't much wrong with their relationship - rather its more outside factors that are causing the problems. =/

Summary:

As this takes place in a storyline where I married Cardia and Lupin off - Finis and Impey took off to repair the mansion back in Wales. It seems that Finis is still putting the house back together with Cardia, as Lupin must be busy elsewhere? Ever the master thief I suppose - however its been a few months since their wedding and it looks like their little family is growing again. Lupin's amazed - while Finis is furious - and Cardia is just laughing in the back with Fran - Impey's crying half happy half upset - Saint's acting like a grandparent or a eccentric uncle - Van's happy - Sierra's happy - So why is the angel seemingly upset about her _own_ future?

We also learn that Van might be a bit of a romantic - as he is naming the kitten after Robin Goodfellow aka 'Puck' - and referencing a classic literature William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

Apparently that book is a favorite of his. (Totally my artistic liberty here - I figured if he had 'limited' schooling in his youth he might enjoy classics - reading to unwind before bed perhaps? If not Aliester might have forced him to read them - either way I thought it was a bit fitting.) - This is also a tie in to chapter 46 in Silver Lady - where Sierra is reading a random book she found on Van's nightstand

We also see Puck is behaving just like Van hoped he would - defending Sierra from the impetuous Impey - though perhaps he might have been better off with a larger dog if he was looking for a guard?

Poor Impey - animals just don't seem to like him very much.

Remember Fav and/or Comment if you enjoyed reading! Follow if you don't want to miss the next chapter release! (If not check back in...in probably a week or so!)

Thank you for stopping in!


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Protection

Chapter 3: Cold Protection

Van watched silently as his angel practically threw herself out into the snow covered garden.

The hunter simply stood there observing Sierra's abnormal behavior as she darted into the greenhouse on the other side of the gardens. He did not move to stop her, even as his heart told him he should.

The war hero was feeling utterly conflicted inside and he was trying desperately to understand what had just occurred. In roughly the year he had known her, Van had never known Sierra to be jealous or upset about anything like this. It was completely out of character for her and he struggled to make sense of it.

"..."

Van stood at the window watching the pale yellow lights from the greenhouse flicker as a strange feeling of rejection and suspicion rose to the forefront of his emotions.

"Ah Van Helsing, what are you doing out here?"

The soldier didn't look away from the moving silhouette within the greenhouse as the shadow of a violin made its appearance.

"Saint Germain, what do you want?"

The count was mildly surprised by the hunter's hauntedly-cold voice and he paused. "Was that not Lady Sierra that just disappeared into the courtyard? Hmm, that is strange indeed."

Van ground his teeth and turned to face the count. "What you want with me Saint Germain?"

Saint shrugged and put his faint smile back on as the hunter's cold temperament snapped at him. "I am going to guess that the lady is probably distressed? Perhaps it is not unrelated to what our Mrs. Cardia announced as a small surprise during supper?"

Van crossed his arms and scowled at the count in frustration. "I figured that much, what I can't figure out is why she looks so happy and then looks like she is going to cry."

Out of the shadows, a pair of eerily yellow eyes floated out of the darkness behind Saint with a pointed grin. "Ah, I believe I can help answer that question."

The two men redirected their attention to the newcomer as the oldest nyx stepped out of the shadows with a hungry smile. "Our lady is probably just a bit...upset that she isn't human as well."

The hunter felt his sense of danger triggering, but he was unable to say exactly why.

Van narrowed his gaze sharply, honing in on the smirking redhead, "Tch. Why would she upset about that?"

The nyx grasp the count's arm with a sinister smile. "For all the blessings the higher clans have, childbearing is not one of them. You are perhaps aware that they are a dying race? Have you ever thought about why that is?"

Van huffed and refused to answer while Saint displayed a genuine interest to what the nyx was proposing.

"Pure blooded angels are a rarity even among our kind anymore. That is in part because of the stubborn traditions, but even then they would probably still be a dying race. You human's probably sealed their fates during the subrace genocides."

Somehow, the yellow eyes were radiating malice and hatred, but Keres continued on after a short silence.

When the Nyx continued some of the light died in her eyes and she spoke much more softly. "From a medical standpoint it's simple enough - the purebloods are so dependent on being loved that they have trouble even conceiving children. It's a natural defense mechanism to ensure that they don't end up pregnant after every tryst."

The two gentlemen shifted uneasily on hearing this news, one much more so than the other. The hunter's steely gaze blazed in the faint light but his face was completely devoid of any and all emotion, while the count hid his own emotions behind a politely cold smile.

"I see, that would explain why our normally cheerful angel had such a heart crushing smile on during dinner. I know of some animals that have that...particular defense mechanism but to think…"

Van glare was lethal enough to stop the count from finishing his sentence. The hunter growled, his temperament clearly getting the better of him now. "I am going after her. If it's really for such a stupid…"

The redhead grinned wider as the hunter went to leave, obviously enjoying toying with him. "She obviously hasn't disclosed her recent actives to you then."

The glare Van shot at the Nyx almost made her blood freeze. "What do you mean? I am not in the mood to play any more games."

Saint Germain raised his eyebrows at the raw hostility in the hunter's voice. The count half expected to see frost issuing from the hunter's mouth as his tone easily could have sent lesser men running for cover.

The nyx shifted uneasily on the count's arm, positioning herself slightly behind him on reflex. "I highly doubt my queen would be _that_ depressed about her childbearing capabilities, rather I suspect that it might have something to do with the conclave's decision. She is having a very difficult time convincing them to accept her right to choose her partners at _all_. The group...seems rather decisive that she only choose other purebloods for her...ah husband."

The vampire hunter's voice became absolutely frigid and Saint was dead certain that he was going to see frost shards start to appear at any minute. "What did you just say?"

The hunter's words were dagger sharp but the nyx was enjoying tormenting her audience too much to heed the warning. "Lady Sierra is probably overwhelmingly concerned about what her own future holds."

Saint's pale skin looked almost ghostly as he smiled in the dark hallway, still composed and polite, while the vampire hunter next to him looked like he could barely contain his rage and shock.

Van couldn't stop the wild beating of his heart as Keres easily disclosed the information that Sierra had found so difficult to disclose to him. "I swear if you are lying to me, so help me I will hunt you down…"

The vampire hunter wasted no more time and he ran out the garden door after his angel.

"That wasn't very appropriate Keres, surely you could have divulged that bit of information with a bit more grace?" Saint Germain spoke quietly as the nyx just shrugged.

"If she wasn't going to tell him soon, I think things were going to get much worse for her."

Saint chuckled maliciously, knowing that the knowledge could have been imparted in a much less hostile, provocative manner. "Haha, I see. You were feeding off our fear, were you not?"

Keres gave an evil cackle that matched the count's own.

The nyx cheerfully started to walk off down the hall feeling elated. "I did thoroughly enjoy the meal thank you. Though, Saint...you may want to work on burying those emotions back up. They will only get you in trouble further if you continue this way."

The count was behind the nyx in seconds, the blade of his knife pressed almost caressingly to the soft flesh of the woman's neck. "Do not mistake me for helplessness even if I am now aging, daughter of night."

The snowlight reflected the cold metal as the nyx looked up at the count with a mildly surprised face. "Aww, how sweet, you did wind up losing your immortality then. Was it for the angel? Or..."

The yellow eyes darted to the light from the party room.

Saint refused to answer the question as he seethed the blade. "Do not make the mistake of feeding off me again nyx."

The red haired doctor stared back at the count with a mischievous grin and purred. "But I do enjoy it so."

* * *

Van hurried back out into the cold without a second thought.

All his instincts were screaming that he needed to be with Sierra, and he needed it now. He needed to know what was going on.

The hunter's strong steps where hellbent on speed, even if it was a quick walk to the green house. The soldier wasted no time at all crossing the snow covered garden and quickly stopped outside the greenhouse door.

The hunter held up his hand to knock and stopped.

_Was this really any of his business? _

The soft music was auditable only from a few feet away, but the angel's distressed voice made him stop.

Van listened in as the angel's heated voice spoke to the plants and kitten within.

"Puck, I just don't know what to tell him...they are so obstinate and trying!"

The solider waited as the wet and heavy snowflakes fell all around him. A couple of faint music notes drifted out of the greenhouse only served to increase the hauntingly peaceful atmosphere.

"Even after Van has clearly proven he's devoted and capable of protecting me, the conclave just won't let it rest. They keep saying that the circus was just a excuse for them to gauge his abilities, but Gabriel keeps going on about how he is unsuitable because he is human. He keeps using that poor excuse for a match to sway the others simply because he managed to shoot him! Of course he is being completely insufferable! That conniving bastard conveniently won't acknowledge the fact that he was disqualified before he shot Van and that _they_ flat drugged us to aid him! All this underhanded dealing is just an attempt to separate my dependency on Van..."

There was a brief silence as the violin's music came to a halt and the hunter could clearly hear the tears and passion behind the angel's pleas.

"I just want to be done this! All of these politics and games…blood purity….its like I am just some doll to be passed around until I produce heirs! They assume I should put the well-being of our race before my own desires! Like I can just turn them off at the drop of a hat or like some common mare before stallions. Its disgusting the way some of them look at me and I don't know how much longer I can withstand these disgusting displays and assemblies."

The angel's unguarded and emotional confession had the hunter deeply troubled. It wasn't just that she had just been hiding her injuries at this point, she hadn't told him about any of this either. The hunter gritted his teeth and looked down at the snow covered ground feeling torn as there was a crash from inside the green house.

"Aww I just re-potted those tulips Puck! Please stop playing with the bulbs..."

The angle's silhouette disappeared and there was a sound of muffled cleaning along with a protesting mew. As Sierra cleaned, Van rested his forehead against the door frame, his hand still firmly on the door handle.

"I just want to keep my little family safe...I want it to stay like it is...well...not quite possible I guess..."

The hunter shut his eyes and smiled slightly as he heard the excitement climb in the angel's voice and she chattered to the kitten. Sierra's voice was raising and it took on more excited tones.

"I guess our family is going to be getting a little bigger now. I forgot to tell you all that Cardia and Lupin are having a baby! It's such good news and I am so happy for them! They are so blessed after everything that's happened I really truly am so happy for them..."

The hunter heard the tears start back up and he was hard pressed to know if they were happy ones or upset ones anymore. Van watched the tops of his boots growing whiter with snowfall feeling utterly torn. The hunter couldn't fault her for wanting to keep her family safe...after all he had very similar desires, but there wasn't anything he could do if she didn't open up to him.

The music started back up with a mournful tone. Sierra's voice cracked as her feelings crept into her voice "But it has me thinking more about my future. Will I have a family again? I love Van and I am so scared of losing him that I am terrified. I am deeply worried that the conclave is going to try something underhanded again to separate us...No! No! I won't even consider it! I'll...I'll just have to tell him what's wrong...I-I can't hide this any longer not when everyone is in town and at risk...I owe it to them to let them know what's going on. I never meant to put anyone in danger..."

The hunter couldn't bear to eavesdrop any further. The hunter pressed the knob and pulled the door open roughly. "Sierra?"

* * *

I froze as Van's low voice called out to me and a gust of cold air made me shutter.

I hurried to dry my tears as I turned to face the door. "V-van? Oh my god, Van Helsing! How long have you been standing out there?!"

I rushed to the doorway to see the hunter standing forlornly halfway in the greenhouse, halfway still stuck out in the cold. The man was soaking wet from the falling snow and he was looking at me with such mournful eyes that I felt my own heart breaking. I stepped back holding the door open, feeling like I was looking in a mirror.

Van hesitated briefly as he saw me struggling to dry my tears and then I was caught up in his arms. The hunter almost crushed me in his embrace as he whispered. "I have been out there for long enough. Why are you hiding this from me?!"

I heard his voice break as he shook, but I couldn't tell if it was with cold or because he was that upset.

His touch was ice cold and I began to panic. "You're so cold! We need to-"

I thought quickly about the blanket I had on the sofa over in the next room, but the way the hunter was holding me promised that he wasn't going to let me go any time soon.

"I won't leave you regardless of what happens. I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to be, but you need to tell me these things! I'll do whatever you ask of me, so please stop crying." Van's voice was broken with passion and I stopped trying to move.

Softly I brushed my hand up to his cold, frozen, locks. "You heard that...dearest? I think it's time I spoke with you...spoke with everyone actually. I have been putting it off for a while now, but I don't think I am in a position to hide this any longer. Tera has been sending my warning letters that something bad is going to happen soon, and I don't know what I can do to stop it anymore."

There was a small protest from the shelving next to us and a soft pawing at our side.

The hunter was nearly breathless with worry and he shuttered again. I softly tried to lead Van into the next room over.

"The other room is warmer, come on let's get you warmed up and…"

"No." Van's voice was sharp and decisive. "You keep hiding things and I'm not going to let you go until I hear what's troubling you."

A water droplet from Van's unthawing locks dripped down and landed on my nose. I wrinkled my nose the sudden, cold sensation, and promptly sneezed.

"Could we please, dearest?" I asked softly and I felt the hunter tense against me.

Without any more words, the hunter swept me up into his arms and he began carrying me into the next room.

* * *

Van brought me into the next room over and we were hit with a wall of heat. The kitten followed along behind us while the hunter seemed to be holding onto me for dear life.

All I wanted was sink into him and just enjoy the moment. It had been a long time since Van had held me this close and it reminded me so much of the many times he had held be before...how many times he had saved me in the past.

Softly, gently, the hunter set me down on the sofa and I turned to grab the blanket from behind us. When I turned back around, I discovered the hunter kneeling in front of me looking confused and miserable.

Promptly I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I was causing Van to make that face. _It was my fault._ I had no right to shed any tears for this...I had to be strong.

I took a deep breath and brought the blanket around us and covered us both in a little tent.

"Van…" My voice started out as a soft barely there whisper as the hunter took my hand and held it in his. "I have been concealing some ..things from you for a while now. Important things that I probably shouldn't be. I don't spend most of my days here at home anymore. I have been…summoned."

The confusion was just growing in the hunter's eyes and I was pretty sure he wanted to ask me questions, but I continued onward, not giving him any time to ask or even ponder what I was saying.

Now that I had started my confession, the floodgates of raw emotion I had been holding back was threatening to overwhelm me.

"My _summons_ are from the other clans. As the only representative of the Azrael clan I am obligated to attend and represent my family. Van...things are looking very dire for my people. Reports are coming from across the globe that our eldest are dying off but reported births across all the clans are almost non-existent. The other clans are furious with Victoria for the subrace genocides, saying that she has damned us all to extinction. The other clan leaders are not satisfied with me just renouncing my support of the English crown, they want me to relocate to Norway with the remainder of Micheal's clan. Several of them have even made proposals for my hand, and it is getting more difficult to persuade them to leave me alone."

There were a lot of emotions that flew across the hunter's face as I poured out all my pended up troubles.

"Tera says that she was sent to evaluate us during the Night Circus, and she was favorably impressed by your performance. So I an understanding in her clan, and I have Raphael's complete support, but I am failing to garner enough support to sway the any of the other clans right now. I have been working to try to delay a vote until I could win over another clan, but I have not been making much progress recently. Even with Delly speaking on our behalf, having these two conclaves running at the same time is exhausting and debilitating to both our causes. So some of them are trying to wrap up my 'disobedience' quickly, by force if they must. It hasn't got that fair yet, but there have been..certain threats that are gaining support. I don't know what to do anymore..."

I felt the tears of frustration and despair start to fall.

"You have been so busy with work that I didn't want to bother you. With Delly and the Marques's making so much progress on the subrace sanctuary, I thought I could do this by myself. I wanted to be strong for you and capable of dealing with my clan's problems on my own."

Van opened his mouth and I held a finger up to his lips to quiet him.

"I don't want to hear your protests. You haven't had a day off in months and your working yourself to the bone. You're not taking any time to recover and I can see it wearing on you!"

I felt the panic rising and my voice steadily became higher with each worry I voiced. I closed my eyes and trembled unable to bear thinking about separating myself from the man I loved and I wept. "That's why I had such a hard time with Cardia's confession! Because I want a future with you Van! I have almost lost you so many times already that I can't bare the thought of losing you anymore!"

I sniffed and burred my face into my hands. "That's why I didn't tell you! I am so sorry!"

* * *

Van had never been one for words and he certainly wasn't certain he could eloquently handle Sierra's confession, but it was so uniquely her. The hunter took no notice of the blanket as it dropped to the floor forgotten, he was to busy embracing the angel to bother.

"I wish you had come to me sooner, rather than letting it fester like this."

The woman in his arms squeaked in surprise. "Wha-"

"Hush, it's alright. I am here." The hunter murmured softly as his eyes flashed. "I am right here."

Internally the hunter was seething. Anyone who dared to threaten and distress his woman was going to pay...but right now he wanted, narry needed, all to focus all of his attention on reassuring Sierra that there was nothing to fear.

The angel gripped onto him with all of her inhuman strength as if to stop him from leaving, trembling with fear all the while.

The hunter gently pulled Sierra off the sofa and down into his lap. Van held her close, softly stroking the soft silver locks while he waited for the angel to quiet down. After some time she did and the hunter slowly pulled her arms away from him.

Van had to look her in the eye for this, his honor wouldn't let him do otherwise.

On the other side of his lenses, puffy red eyes stared up at him with an agony that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Softly, Van managed to wipe away the angel's remaining tears and he chucked lightly. It was so reminiscent of the first time he had confessed his love to her that the hunter just had to laugh. "You really are a handful aren't you. You were being so bold a few moments ago and here you are crying like a child again. Sierra, look at me. Who am I?"

The hunter stared down at the angel in his arms as she hiccuped and answered him hesitantly. "Someone precious to me?"

Van shook his head as he leaned in stressing. "_Who am I_, Sierra?"

It felt sadistic, but somehow befitting, to the vampire hunter as Sierra muttered his name thickly. "Abraham Van Helsing?"

"Close." The hunter whispered as he leaned down.

Van almost kissed the rosy pink lips that were still trembling with emotion as he stared at the blue-silver eyes inches away from his own. "Tch...it's ironically twisted. I have deplored these titles for so long, but if they can be used to protect you...well, I suppose I can live with them. I don't particularly _mind _being your knight, or backing up my skills if it comes to that."

The angel's eyes widened as Van heard a soft _oh_ escape her lips.

"Let me protect you." The hunter whispered softly, hoping that he got his point got across.

The angel's blight blue eyes sparkled as she nodded and the hunter brought his lips crashing into hers.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok so I didn't update this weekend - I apologize for that. I have been working on Mirabelle's and Sierra's ref sheets - cleaning them up so I can commission more art works. ^^; Haha - my guilty pleasure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this emotionally charged - plot heavy chapter as it sets the tone for the rest of the story.

So I hope you look forward to seeing what happens next!

Chapter Summary:

So this chapter had a lot of stuff going on - mostly alluding to angel politics that Sierra has been fighting on her own without Van knowing. The other clan leaders are pressuring her to relocate for the better of the clans and pick an 'approved marriage candidate' - in order to reproduce - as birthrates for pure-blooded angels are almost non-existent this is critical issue for them- the only issue is...well sometimes its rather difficult. Sierra on the other hand was is pretty dead set on having a further with Van and she isn't letting him go - but things are turning rather quickly against her.

Sierra is feeling happy that everyone has traveled to London - but after learning that Cardia is pregnant - the angel is upset that her friends might be in danger because she isn't complying with the clan's wishes. (Normally Sierra would assume that Lupin and the gang can take care of themselves - but adding a wee babe is much to risky and she is despairing that she made a bad decision...)

Van on the other hand pretty much just got a hard taste of reality that everything is not alright in his world yet again. (Poor guy cant catch a break it seems.) While he is very ...ahh...irritated that he missed these small details and the Sierra has been hiding things - he is more focused and very...unhappy about the threats Sierra is alluding to. Right now the hunter is prioritizing what matters most to him, reassuring Sierra that she doesn't have anything to fear - but we will see what happens in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4: Frosty Mornings

**Chapter 4: Frosty Mornings **

The next morning the vampire hunter slowly woke up to the creeping morning sun hitting his pillow. As Van groaned softly and rolled over he came to the cold realization that the other half of his mattress was cold.

The hunter scrubbed his hair back and forth calling out softly. "Sierra?"

When no answer was forthcoming the hunter reached over for his glasses and sat up. Van searched around his room, but did not see any sign of his angel. Van slowly pulled the blankets away from him and found a note sitting on his night stand.

The hunter read it quickly and felt his unease grow.

Upon entering the dining room, Van was increasingly irritated to find that there was a hot breakfast waiting for him just as the note promised. Van's hard eyes glazed over the note once more and didn't bother with the proffered breakfast as Impey wandered out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Woo hoo, I forget how much I love staying here! My angel and my princess are both amazing women...hey...Hey! Why are you pointing that at me?!"

The redhead eyed the barrel of Van's shotgun uneasily as the hunter loaded it with the long ease of practice.

"Hey, now...can we just…not season me this early in the morning?!" Impey ducked as Van went to squeeze the trigger.

"You wouldn't be thinking of firing your shotgun in _my house_, now would you Van Helsing?" Saint's voice drifted down from the stairs as the count descended into the foyer. "You seem a little hot and bothered this morning. What could be vexing you this early in the morning, hmm?"

Van, never a morning person, ground his teeth and holstered the shotgun as he got ready to take off after Sierra. "You don't need to concern yourself with it, I am headed out."

Impey, impetuous as ever, got in front of the irate soldier. "I don't know what's going on, but it would be a crying shame to let a hot breakfast cooked by such a beautiful and talented young lady go to waste. Come on Van, why don't you just cool your feet here and tell us what is going on?"

The hunter shot a scathing look at the engineer and the count and pulled his coat on. "Sierra is missing."

* * *

I huffed irately and continued walking down the deserted London streets.

"Why today of all days did they decide not to deliver the milk on time?!" I laminated softly under my breath as I hauled my heavy burden across town.

I had waited and waited for the milkman to deliver the morning's milk and cream. The ingredients were critical for this morning's breakfast table and to make the cakes I needed for later today. As it finally drifted steadily closer to the time that I normally served breakfast, I decided to leave the house with a hasty note.

"Ahh! He is so going to be so upset with me and think something's wrong after last night!"

The heavy steel milk canister was starting to grow heavily as I continued to carry it. I had been hauling the full milk can more then halfway across London and I was really starting to wish I had just waited for Impey to wake up. The other early riser of the household, the cheerful redhead, loved any excuse he could get to drive the steam engine.

I was pretty confident my morning would have been less hectic had I just asked the engineer to go fetch the milk with the vehicle instead of going on foot.

"But...no! I didn't want to bother anyone and I just had to have milk the morning breakfast table!" I sighed as I was forced to put my burden down and rest my arms for a minute. I looked around and found a snow covered bench to sit and rest on. Tentatively I watched as my frosty breath caught the cold morning air while I rubbed my arms numbly.

"You can't be serious. This is what you left the house for this early?"

I closed my eyes as an irate voice washed over me and I smiled softly. "Good morning to you too, dearest."

"Here I was thinking you were in trouble…"

I opened my eyes to see Van tucking the morning's broadsheet into his coat as he approached me with a shaking head looking more then slightly agitated.

"Actually, you have impeccable timing love. I _was _kind of in trouble. The milkman never came this morning, so I just had to step out and get some. I was really hoping to be back before everyone got up, but I ended up traveling a lot further than I expected..."

The hunter eyed the large milk can I was hauling skeptically.

"Hmph, I see. Give it here." The hunter held out a hand and I took it in mine gratefully.

"I just need a minute…"

Van snorted and gently pulled me to my feet as I protested.

"Honestly, you should have just asked for one of us to go pick it up." The hunter growled as he stared me down.

I pursed my lips and protested softly. "Van, really it's not a big deal really. I can carry it!"

The hunter signed, apparently already exasperated with me as he proceeded to picked up the milk canister. "Tch, says the one who walked across London for a can of milk."

I stared at Van wordlessly, unable to think of a better argument as my hunter looked back at me. "Well?"

"Ah, I'm coming!"

* * *

Back at the house Van set the milk can down with a severe scowl and I promptly scooped out a saucer full for Puck.

Sisi has apparently taken a liking to the kitten, was following him around the house like some kind of overprotective father. Van waited for me in the kitchen. He seemed to be waiting for me to finish putting everything away as he scanned over the mornings newspaper he had picked up earlier, abet absently.

"Van, you really should go eat breakfast before you go to work." I gently chided him as I watched our kitten attempting, with no measure of success, to wash his milk covered face.

"Hmm..."

I rolled my eyes as Sisi stepped in to help clean the kitten's face.

My hunter really wasn't a morning person at the best of times, so I set another pot of coffee on the burner and checked on the dining room.

Everyone was else was up, eating and making light early morning conversation, though I caught see more than a few absent looks in our direction.

"Van Helsing!" I scowled in the hunter's direction and he looked over top of his paper to look at me it see what I was upset about. "You need to eat something!"

The hunter shrugged and stuck his nose back down into the paper muttering. "So should you."

I pulled down another bowl and started adding any leftovers I could find onto a plate. "I ate while it was cooking."

I set the plate down next to him and turned to pour us both coffee feeling a little upset.

The new paper rustled and I was pretty sure he was sulking that I didn't eat with him. I smiled faintly to myself and brought our coffee cups over to where Van was sitting in the breakfast nook.

"Coffee dearest?" The soldier looked at the coffee cup I sat down in front of him with contempt and I realized he was going to be stubborn.

"Are you really going to waste food?" I scowled at him as I sat down next to him.

The hunter lifted his coffee mug to his lips and took a sip from it with eyes that promised me trouble if I didn't comply.

"Alright, would you eat if I take a few bites as well?" I leaned over and pecked him quickly on the cheek, then I turned my attention to my own coffee. Reaching forward I added some sugar and creamer to my cup and stirred it gently as I heard the chink of china next to me.

"...What are you going to do with the leftovers on the table?"

I responded absently as I took a drink. The warm liquid had just the right amount of sweet to bitter and I smiled in bliss. It was worth the trip to get milk already. "I am sure Delly or Raphael will eat them, don't worry about it."

There were some minor crashing sounds from the dining room as Van held a fork with eggs up to my lips with a raised eyebrow. I blushed heavily and shyly accepted the offering as the hunter proceeded to pull me into his lap.

I heard Van let out an small sigh of relief as I relented and he watched me eat something.

"You haven't been eating much…" He muttered in a low voice and I felt my breath hitch. "This all makes so much more sense now. Your incoherent clumsiness these past few weeks, the distant feeling that your never totally here..."

The hunter scowled darkly at me and I fidgeted as he offered me another fork full of food. "I should have noticed something was bothering you sooner."

I shook my head as I chewed. After I swallowed, I protested. "No! I was hiding it from you on purpose. I-I didn't know how to tell you...Your always working so hard and some days you just look so exhausted. I didn't want you to worry..."

I leaned in to him as he took bite of food. "It's my problem, I can handle it."

Van raised an eyebrow to me as a faint chuckle came from the doorway. "Haha, Van Helsing what have you been teaching her? She sounds just like you did a few months ago."

The hunter was still chewing but he still managed to glare fiercely at the people crowding around the doorway.

Lupin's cheerful voice interjected the conversation between Fran and Van. "Oi oi, I believe I heard that the lady is in distress?"

Van looked at me and then at the group as I bit my lip and nodded hesitantly. The hunter folded his arms over his torso as I stood up, swiftly vacating his lap as the others entered the kitchen.

Van's breakfast was quickly abandoned again as he explained what was going on. There were a few instances that I had to expand on based on someone's questions, but for the most part my hunter lead the conversation.

At the end Fran was the one looking most distressed, as usual. "How could you have hid this from us? We would have helped you in a heartbeat."

I leaned down and picked up Puck up from the floor and started to pet him. "I didn't want anyone to worry about it. You'll _all _so busy…"

The group immediately started protesting. The hunter next to me flipped open his pocket watch and checked the time. "I need to get to work. Are you free for lunch?"

The hunter asked me casually out on a date and the rest of the group looked at one another in shock.

I shook my head gently has my soft silver hair swept across my shoulders. "No, I am sorry. I am not available for lunch today, my apologies dear. The concave is meeting from 10 until 2, per my request…"

Saint shook his head knowingly. "What quaint hours...I wonder perhaps why that is?"

Van scowled at the count as I offered my next best solution. "I should be home for dinner though. I mean, I have everyone over visiting, so I will try to keep this conclave meeting shorter then normal..."

The hunter snapped the pocket watch closed looked extremely peeved as he got up to go get his coat.

"Van…!" I hurried after him. "I am…"

I shook my head as the hunter wound his scarf around his neck and strapped on his harness with his normal stoic expression.

"...Don't worry about this at work, ok?" I put my hand on his arm. "Please? This isn't worth being distracted over."

Van's hand touched my cheek and stroked it softly as he broke out into a small smile. "I can't promise you that, but I'll be careful nonetheless."

I leaned into his touch and the hunter kissed me softly. I clung to him for a few minutes before the hunter broke off our kiss with a slight chuckle. "I need to get going now and the peanut gallery back there looks like they might faint if we continue."

"Have...have a good day at work!" I blurted out as the hunter opened the front door to a freezing cold blast of air.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello - Hello again! Welcome - or welcome back? So just a quick update here - sorry for the late release - I got caught up in another chapter and have been working on that what Sierra is doing with a riding crop...Van and Saint would really like to know... X.x

Maybe you were expecting more in this chapter?

Really, its just a cute little chapter about an early morning mishap where Sierra is looking for milk for Puck and for a few other things... Van's all upset because of last night - he thinks something is really wrong. I really can't fault him for it - the hunter's intuition is telling him something is wrong/is going to happen - and he's starting to be on alert...

...I really don't think this chapter needs a summary...

A point of interest though - the milk can Sierra is hauling is a heavy metal milk can. It typically requires 2 hands to grab and can hold roughly 11 gallons (40 liters) milk + the weight of the metal canister itself. (FYI- that's around a 100 pounds / 45 kg and Sierra only weights about 52kg - think about it)

She must have looked quite remarkable, as a woman hauling this more then half way across all of London in the dead of winter. All so her kitten has some milk and she can bake Van a birthday cakes... lol...

One more interesting point - I am trying to get the chapter titles to line up with seasons - so we are in the winter season right now.

Remember if you like the story favorite it or follow (or both!) - and comments are also appreciated since it lets others know if the chapter is good or not! ^_^ (I also greatly appreciate the feedback!)


	5. Chapter 5: Frigid Company

Chapter 5: Frigid Company

"Uggg, I thought I was going to be ill watching that exchange."

It was a short drawling voice and I turned to face the speaker with a malicious smile.

"Are you feeling left out?" I jibbed back at him as I walked right past everyone and went back into the kitchen to start scrubbing the morning dishes.

"No!" Finis protested as he followed me and I sighed heavily.

_That's right I hadn't made Finis his cake yet._ _He is going to follow me around and bother me until I do._

I was rumenting as I scrubbed on a particular dirty pot as Finis's drawing voice drifted through the confines of the kitchen.

"It is a surprise though…The air about him has changed. It's hard to recognize him as the same man who has actually _killed_ me multiple times. Say, what do you find so _interesting_ about him that you would defy your entire people for a _killer,_ knowing that your entire race is a dying breed?"

I suppressed a deep urge to slap the boy as I set the final pot to drying. Slowly, I turned to get out my baking supplies out of the cupboard, refusing to comment as I did so. As I stood with one hand in the cupboard, I felt Finis's words hit home. I stood there looking blankly up at the contents of the cupboard feeling the tears start to build up in the corners of my eyes.

In a small voice that didn't sound much like my own, I managed a low reply. "Go away."

"Excuse me, _what was that_?"

"Leave." I spoke softly yet firmly as I turned round to face the petite blond and Finis finally seemed to realize he had pushed bit to far.

"Err…" The boy seemed rather torn and conflicted despite my firm warning for him to leave. "With sister being around that lowly cut-purse all the time it's hard to figure these things out all the time...I seem to have upset you. That wasn't my intention...completely. I honestly want to know the answer."

Slowly, in the mist of my distress, something dawned on me.

Finis was an analyzer.

He continuously collected data and knew how to work people to get what he wanted without any remorse at all.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning to a rod, something clicked into place.

I took a hard step towards to blushing blond, who looked like he was getting ready to leave. I struggled to contain my tears as they threatened to gather in hot pools at the edges of my eyes. "That...that is a rather personal question coming from _you, _Finis. I propose a little tête-à-tête master strategist."

Finis's eyes grew wide with surprise and he folded his arms with evident interest. I had apparently peaked his interest. "What exactly are you looking for in such an exchange?"

I pushed the errant tears out of the way and focused on the conversation at hand. "Just a little give and take, an exchange of information and maybe a bit more. As the former leader of the British Intelligence Agency you are probably in the best position assist me, so I propose a bit of tit for tac."

"Interesting…" The boy's eyes flashed and I gestured to the cooking supplies.

"I am planning on baking for a bit, before I have to leave for the conclave. We can have a bit of a chat while the cakes are baking in the oven."

"Only if I something sweet out of this."

I nodded and wiped away an errand tear that had managed to escape my notice. "I gladly accept your terms of payment."

* * *

As soon as the cakes were in the oven I brought a tea tray out into the dinning room for Finis and me to share.

The former leader watched me keenly as I poured us both tea.

"How many sugar cubes?" I asked politely as I added two to mine.

"No less than 6."

"You must really like sweet things a lot. Alright then, to get us started I'll offer you a fair warning. If you see anything sweet sitting out on the kitchen table, I strongly recommend you leave alone and just let Delly consume them."

Finis narrowed his eyes at me apparently trying to fathom why I would warn him away from sweets when he had clearly disclosed that he had strong preferences for them. "Why should I avoid them?"

I sat down with a pleasantly malicious grin. "Looks can be very deceiving. The last time Van made some muffins, Saint was the only one who managed survived the encounter unscathed. They looked pretty, but I think I was out for 24...maybe 48 hours after tasting one?"

The boy's blue-green eyes flashed in alarm and he took my warning seriously. "Duly noted. For my part, I'll share some advice in good faith as well I suppose... There is a rather nice sweet shop on 5th that I recommend."

I sipped my tea, letting the light after-flavor linger a moment longer. "I see. Thank you for the recommendation. Alright then, I will answer your question from before. Why do I care about Van so much? That one is easy enough, I suppose. He has helped me through a lot and we have been through a lot together. You'll recall the hidden strength experiments hmm? Before we were even that close, Van brought me back from that state, before I even remembered anything of my past."

I caught the inquisitive stare from the mis-matched eyes. "Oh, I suppose you were not aware of that incident then? After I was awakened from being in a coma down your father's lab, I had no memories at all of my past."

Finis held up a hand as if to stop me and I quieted down. "That might have at one point been father's lab, but the section you were holed up in was actually a scientist reject named Nemo. A rather annoying fellow, you would know him if you have ever...experienced him."

"Tch." I made a disgusted noise that was very unbecoming of me and continued. "I suppose it should matter but it doesn't anymore."

I went silent for a moment thinking and picked back up after a short pause. "Either way, following back around to your question. After ...I was 'sold' off to you- your father - Nemo - whoever - they used me as this this source of death and destruction."

The boy looked at me with renewed interest and I sighed.

It was only getting harder to talk openly to the boy who had caused me so much pain.

I tried to gather my resolve and continued on. "Yes, I know how the Horologium was conceived and that Zicterium poison is a derivative of my blood. A posion that you and your queen used as a gas to massacre all the vampires."

I shot him a look of absolute loathing and Finis finally seemed to realize the scope of what I knew.

"You are rather well informed." The boy took a drink of his tea and pulled a wiry face.

Finis promptly added another 6 sugar cubes to his tea and took another sip.

"However, your missing the information that I did not authorize any of that. Certainly it was within my capacities, but it was not me that ordered any of _that_."

I calmly sipped my drink, like we were not discussing mass genocides around a cup of tea, and tried to stop the furrowing of my brow.

"Either way, the rest of the angels holed up in their respective counties rather than attempting to aid my clan. I can't just forgive them for turning a blind eye to that abuse and that goes double for them not stepping in to aid the vampires either. None of them stepped up to help."

My tea cup rattled in its saucer and I slowly set it on the table. "That being said, the Apostles of Idea _did_ rescue me from being confined down in the labs and they have been watching over me to make sure that I survive. After Saint brought me here, as lifeless and near death as I was, everyone only ever sought to help me. They accepted me regardless of what I was and they never wanted to use me to kill others. Even Van, who wanted so desperately to end _you, _never decided to use me in that capacity. Everyone only ever sought to protect me."

I folded my hands calmly in my lap attempting to hide just how much the topic of conversation bothered me. My hands stopped trembling as I glared pointedly at Finis. "Which is why I proposed this conversation now. You know what your prior _selves_ have done to me, yet I am here sharing information with you."

"Yes, yes, you must be in quite a bind then to resort to chatting with me." Finis waved his hand and brushed off my cutting words like they meant nothing to him. "So, your loyalties have shifted and that is what is leading you to turn against your own kind?"

"Perhaps?" I muttered bitterly. "Perhaps I just fell in love with an abused soldier who had no will to live of his own... but...for some reason he was always desperate to ensure _I_ continued living. He was always willing to protect me with everything he had, even if it hurt him or cost him his own life."

Finis started down into his tea cup. "I understand a bit better now...I would do that for sister. I would lay down my life for her...is that love?"

"Your asking a lot of questions, but not giving me many answers."

Finis scowled at me and sipped his tea. "Go on then, ask me your petty question then and stop beating around the bush."

I scowled at the boy but continued to ask my question regardless. "Your question is the question I also need answers for. I know where my loyalties...my heart lays, but the rest of the clans are unhappy with my decisions. I want your opinion on how to win them over."

The boy stared at me for a long second and then he grinned. "So, your looking to coerce them into letting you stay with the trigger happy hunter, are you not?"

"Coerce is a strong word, I would like to persuade them to somehow to see things...my way."

Finis put his hand on the side of his face and looked rather bored. "You could always just get married to him, that would solve your problems."

I blinked back, not fulling comprehending Finis's words for a second.

When the blond's suggestion finally processed I stuttered in surprise. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Are you stupid? Marriage. A legal one. That would essentially prevent them from bothering you."

The simple solution stared me right in the face and I was hard pressed find any flaws in Finis's logic, let alone muster an argument.

I coughed lightly. "Aham...to answer your question, yes that's a type of love. A devotion to someone's well being, higher than even your own safely, is certainly one type of love."

I pursed my lips and tried to think of a way to explain it. "There are many different kinds of love in this world. There is a families love, a special someone you might love, the love of just seeing something from afar. For example you love sweets, you love to eat them."

The blond sputtered and looked like he was going to start protesting.

I continued on with my explanation, not letting Finis get a word of protest in. "It's a kind of enjoyment, and sweets make you happy. At a lowest levels love is just a chemical and hormonal imbalance that happens in our systems, but those feelings are, and truly, what we enjoy. So to see someone you love suffering, in turn, also causes us pain. One might try to cover it up, or try to avoid it, but no one likes suffering or hurting and we subconsciously don't want others to hurt either. At the same time, we also wish to be happy and accepted by others, but when we are not, we grow frustrated to the point that we inflict it on others. Tell me, am I explaining things enough yet?"

The blond across from me had gone ghostly pale and looked to be in danger of dropping his tea cup any second now.

"Finis?" I snapped my fingers in front of him as the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

His mismatched eyes widened as they looked at me and I clicked my tongue in response. "I think your problem isn't that you lack an understanding of what love is, it's that you are trying to logic something that isn't remotely logical. You can't control your feelings with your brain."

I watched Finis continue to think. The mismatched eyes narrowed and he snapped. "Very well, I will accompany you."

"W-what? W-wait a minute where did I lose you?" I reflected on what I had just said. I wasn't sure when I had said anything about asking him to come with me anywhere.

"Haha your amusing me, stupid. Of course you didn't ask me to go anywhere. What I am saying is I will accompany you to the conclave and see if I can gain a better understanding of this...feeling." Finish spat the word as if he disliked it and he was blushing profusely.

"Lupin and sister are so flamboyant its rather sickening and I live with them. Perhaps if I observe _you _and _your struggles_ it will help me understand these feelings better. In return, I will see if I can convince them to leave you alone so I can study you unperturbed."

That plan sounded kind of risky and I was skeptical at best, but as the kitchen timer went off I realized I wasn't really in a position to be picky.

* * *

A short while later I was dressed in an elegant dusty blue dress with white ruffles and accents whist standing in a grand room full of golds and mahogany woods. The light from the gas lamps reflected of the wealthy art pieces and countless antiques that adorned the room.

In front of me was pitifully small group of angels. They were the leaders of each clan, or, in most cases, simply representatives of them. Most of them were well past their prime or were much too young to be at such functions. Their eyes relentlessly scrutinized me along with the two individuals sitting at my side.

Saint Germain wasn't under nearly as much investigation as the peeved blond on my left.

"Have you taken leave of your senses Azrael? That monster sitting next to you is the one responsible for all this!" An older male with hair that had long since turned grey and strong blue eyes almost yelled at me from his table.

I sniffed at the comment's hostility but had to acknowledge it. The representative of the Ariel and Jophiel clans were the ones siding with Gabriel and what was causing this standoff.

Of course if they had bothered to listen to half of what I said, there wouldn't be any doubt at all and I wouldn't be in the mess to begin with.

"I believe I have explained this numerous times already, Arik. Finis is not totally responsible for the sub-race genocides! He might have been the leader of the British Intelligence Agency at the time, however he was working under orders of his father Isaac Beckford and Queen Victoria. He simply supplied the requested information and set about the most efficient ways to meet his leaders demands."

"He is an abomination that goes against the natural order!"

I folded my hands trying to stay calm as Saint stood up. "As a member of Idea, my orders were to eliminate the threat Isaac posed to history, however now that the stone Mrs. Lupin is carrying has been rendered inert and the means in which the late Isaac Beckford have been disposed of, we see that the Beckford siblings are no longer being an active potential threat."

The small blond next to me looked calm, but something about him just seemed to be radiating hate and displeasure.

I tried to soothe everything over. "What Saint Germain is implying is that the two siblings are now human. They feel emotions, have the capacity to learn and understand, and they feel pain like we do."

I touched Finis's arm and the blond glared at me.

"They bleed, cry, love - and during my time with both of them I have seen and experienced their personalities in all such respects. They are human in every sense of the word and I would appreciate you treating them as such."

"Human's have no place in this meeting either." It was Gabriel's drawling voice that interjected.

His voice put me instantly on edge.

"You have decided to bring humans in to defend you into and you continue to consort with one as well. Have you no shame? Or perhaps you forget your sense of _duty_? If you were any other clan member, defying us would be unthinkable. We would strip you of your wings and exile you."

I ground my teeth and tried to find an retort when Finis stood up calmly. The blond glared at Gabriel and he smirked. "Oh, I think you will find I have already done that."

"Finis stop!" I hissed softly as the rest of the conclave erupted in an uproar. "What do you think your doing?"

"I told you already."

"Don't stir them up anymore!" I pleaded in a whispering voice as the boy walked calmly towards the center of the room. The ex-military leader waited, glaring the rest of the room down into submission. When the room did quiet down, the leaders of the clan inquired to what the blond meant. Finis calmly recounted his actions, giving a needless amount of detail to the conclave about how he forcibly removed my wings that accursed rainy day.

It took even longer for the room to settle down after Finis concluded his tale and the patriarch from the oldest clan turned to us.

Chamuel's eyesight had long since faded so when the elder spoke, it was with an air of displacement. "What you say young fellow, is a very grievous crime and it will take us some time to process. Please, if you will allow us to regroup in a few hours time, that should give us enough time to process our thoughts and feelings."

"Tch. Do what you please. I plan to attend these meetings until I grow bored or you all come to some kind of acceptable solution."

"Ah, very well then. We will adjourn for lunch now, that is if any of us care to eat after such a disturbing tale. That is if it is at all true?"

I looked around the room and calmly confirmed the story. "It is."

A hush fell over the room as each angel looked around distinctly uneasily, each one refusing to meet my gaze.

* * *

Finis waited until I exited the room. As the key troublemaker. I was one of the first to exit outside of my guests.

"You should have a bodyguard." My adviser looked around at the growing group of angel's as I bowed to them.

A few stopped and gave me glares while others just shook their heads and looked distinctly green.

"Pfff, things really do not look favorable for you do they?"

I smiled weakly as the last angel exited the room.

"I think a lot of it has to do with the clan leaders not approving of my decisions. Chamuel is a voice of reason but I really need Raphael here as well to make any headway. He has been sitting in with Delly's platform trying to get a sanctuary for our races. He attends at times but mostly he's been absent."

"Well that's just idiotic! Uggghh, I don't know how you people can be so stupid!" Finis raged at me and promptly stomped off.

I looked up at Saint with a raised eyebrow. "Was it something I said? Should we should follow him?"

The count shook his head with small reassuring smile. "How about we eat our lunch and wait and see what master Finis comes up with? I am sure he will come to no harm where he is going and I do not believe that we need to follow him."

I cocked my head confused. "Where is he going then? I mean this is a part of the royal palace so he probably won't get lost but…"

The count chuckled lightly. "Ah, that is so very like you to be worrying about him. Come, lets find a spot to eat and then we can plot our next course of action while we wait."

* * *

We sat down in one of the greenhouses and ate our lunch chatting softly about how to proceed in light of the responses we received from Finis's story.

The count, I discovered, was all for helping me defy the conclave's decisions, but realized there was some political movements that we needed to make first.

"Ah, one moment Miss. Ariellel, I just recalled an invitation that was sent to me a few days ago regarding a ball that the queen wishes to hold. If it pleases you, you are more than welcome to accompany me."

I thought about it for a second, trying to see the political merit in Saint's proposal. "We are both unmarried? Wouldn't that give people the wrong idea if they saw us in public together?"

The sly count smiled. "That is precisely the idea. With you attending on my behalf, the rumors of us being an item might very well help simmer the conclave. There will be plenty of them present and it would be a good chance for you to debut back into nobility. That alone would give you a higher standing here and might sway some of the lower ranking that it is acceptable to consort with humans."

I munched on my sandwich, not really tasting anything at all. I really didn't want to go back to nobility. I was more than content staying 'dead' to those people.

"It feels very improper." I voiced my opinion in a small voice and looked down at my hands, feeling rather unsettled.

"Hmm, I see your concern but perhaps it is something that must be risked at this point? You are already getting attacked for only having one partner by several of the clans. If you were to publicly debut another, perhaps more suitable candidate, they would have less of an argument?"

"Saint, would you be ok with that? Does this really does really make sense politically and socially?"

Saint frowned ever so slightly. "I have no qualms about presenting myself as a potential suitor. I would do anything to keep you safe so tarry the thought that it would present a concern for me and I am sure Van Helsing would understand, abet grudgingly, that it is a temporary solution until we find something more permanent."

I thought back to my conversation with Finis earlier. Marriage probably wouldn't resolve my problems after all, the clans would just continue to present suitors and press the need for more polyamorous relationships...

Unless...

"Well, another suitor might present its own problems, but I think your right…for the time being if I could declare just one other suitor they would probably need to rethink their arguments. That would buy me more time to gather supporters and shift alliances." I sighed heavily and buried my face in my hands. "I just have no idea how I am going to explain this to Van…politics are can be a nightmare."

Saint reached out and put his hand on top of mine. "My dear, you have lived in my house and been under my care for quite some time. I highly doubt anyone would challenge me knowing both what I am and who I am. Even if I was once human, that does open doors to other boundaries...however is it unpleasant to think of me as a consort?"

I pulled away from Saint with wide eyes. "You overstep your boundaries Saint Germain! I have not forgotten your attempt on me under false pretense! It is just like inviting the wolf to guard the sheep!"

The count's face froze and his cold smile was back in place. "Ah...yes. I do recall that I was simply attempting to save you from dying. However, I see that you still have not quite forgiven me for that incident then. I can understand your reserve and wishes to not be involved with me publicly then...If you will excuse me."

The count made to get up and I panicked.

It felt like the one chance I might have had to allow the conclave to stop focusing on separating me and Van was abandoning me. I reached out and grabbed the count's hand as he went to leave.

"No! Wait, please wait!" I pleaded, trembling as I grasp on the count's hand like a downing lifeline. "It's just this is very sudden and I am not sure what is right anymore! Please, help me….I'll accept. Just...just help me find a way to stay with Van in return."

Saint Germain's eyes were just slits. He had won a critical battle, he knew, but something about the victory left an awful taste in his mouth. "Ah, that was the goal from the start."

The angel grasping his hand gave him a heart wrenching smile and the count knelt back down. "Come on now, it is just a temporary ruse to buy us some time to develop a better course of action."

For some reason I felt the tears collecting at the corner of my eyes. "Your right...this might be the best way..."

* * *

Shortly after I accepted Saint Germain's offer to attend the ball, we reconvened in the meeting room.

I looked around anxiously for Finis to return but never managed to locate him. I calmly presented my proposal, bet a bit altered, to the conclave.

"I am told that the queen has a royal ball to take place in several days time. Saint Germain has kindly proposed that I attend it at his side and I am please to report that I have accepted."

The hush around the room and the nervous looks flittered briefly between some of the conclave members, but the clan leaders and their advisers nodded slowly.

Slowly one of the advisers spoke. "We are...pleased to see that you have accepted Saint Germain's offer. We look forward to seeing you at the ball. We will set aside the rest of this meeting, and henceforth, all our later meetings until after the ball. Perhaps you are starting to listen to our proposals and we will reconvene at a later date…"

Chamuel's soft voice silenced the leader. "Perhaps it is best this way. We old fogies are not the ones at stake, so go and enjoy your social engagements. This is a good way for others to present their skills and fashion themselves as suitable candidates, for what use of a man if he cannot dance hmm?"

I struggled to figure out what the old leader was getting at. It didn't sound like he was talking about the ball, but it also didn't sound like it was unrelated. I tilted my head to the side feeling puzzled but realized that I had just gained myself a decent reprieve from these arduous meetings.

We all got up to leave as a yellow uniformed soldier knocked once on the door. "Excuse me, I am looking for Miss. Arianell, you are being requested in the throne room."

I shot a quick look at Saint. "Ah is this invitation open to her guardian as well?"

"Just Miss. Arianell has been requested sir."

I cringed inwardly but on the outside I simply apologized to the conclave around me. "Pray excuse me, her majesty apparently summons me."

As I left the room and followed the guard, I felt my apprehension kicking in. Being summoned was not good news. Palace meetings were risky at the best of times for me, but there was scarcely a point of hiding that I was still alive from Victoria anymore.

I fluffed my skirts and tried to prepare myself for my meeting with the queen as I waited to be called on. Soon enough I was ushered into...not the throne room but a very private audience chamber.

The room was simple but belayed an underhanded elegance. Adorned mostly with flower arrangements in expensive imported porcelain vases, the pink and white blooms added small pops of color to the sunwashed room. My eyes stopped scanning for exits and focused on the center of the space. Sitting at a table in the middle of a weak winter sunbeam, was a table with three chairs.

Finis was calmly drinking tea with the queen while Leonhardt stood unhappily behind his charge.

"Ah, Miss. Arianell it is a pleasure to see you again!" Victoria smiled sweetly at me and gestured to the only available chair. "I heard you were in the palace and I simply had to chat with you in person."

The queen smiled at me as I gracefully seated myself with Leonhardt's assistance. "It is a pleasure to meet with you to your majesty. I am honored that you wished the meet with me."

Finis's eyes flicked to me and then to the tea in front of him. He calmly continued drinking the contents of his tea cup with no comment or help.

I struggled to figure out why Finis had put me in this position when Victoria started pouring me tea. "Sugar?"

"No, no thank you." The queen smiled sweetly and passed me the teacup.

"I hear from my old leader in intelligence that you are a spot of trouble. If you are willing to re-enter my services, I would be more than happy to lend you a hand and offer you a more defensible position."

I sipped my tea without saying anything. The flavor and taste was on par with most of Saint's most favorite blends. I almost wanted to relax and just enjoy the aroma, but I had an uneasy feeling that things were quickly slipping out of hand.

Thankfully there was not much more that the queen wished to express. She assured me that I would have full protection and rights and representation for our race if I entered her services again. There was also a subtle hint that I could also assist the vampires if I chose to align myself with her.

I mostly let Finis speak for me though.

The ex-military lead was very skilled at extracting information while leaving the negotiation table open.

_I should have known that he wouldn't have approached her if he didn't think he had bargaining power. _

I thought absently as Finis polished off yet another tart from the tray in front of us. The amount of sweets in front of me was rapidly dwindling, as I slowly sipped my tea. I offered my thoughts and console when I needed to, but for the most part I let Finis slowly draw in his net.

_This is how he works, slowly taking his time to get what he wants._

I thought silently to myself_._

I had observed it first hand several months ago when the boy was trying to get Cardia to join him in Twilight. Finis had deliberately sabotaged Lupin's kidnapping attempt, and later set out his father's posthumous writings in order to get our attention and convince us to enter airship races.

"Hmmm, I understand this might be a lot to take in right now. I did order your entire clan to be massacred, so I can understand how you might be unwilling to partner with me again. However, you will find since my beloved Britannia has been threatened, I am a bit more open to peace and negotiations with other nations and races. Be that as it may, I am willing to keep my offer extended lest you find that you need use of it." The queen smiled at me and then at Finis.

I slowly set my tea cup on the table with nary a sound. "Your majesty is very kind to extend the offer, and I would greatly appreciate some time to think about such a gracious offer. It is a bit much right now and today has been the most eventful day."

I slowly got to my feet and bowed as the queen also got to her feet.

The queen's fan flicked open with a snap almost offhandedly she commented. "I hear you will be attending my ball later this week, I do hope to see you there and that you _enjoy _yourself."

I shot a look at Finis who shrugged. "I am sure Saint Germain will keep an eye on her."

The queen's eyes smiled from behind her fan. "I would love it if we could just chat again, just the two of us. It would please me greatly."

I bowed again. "If it pleases your majesty…"

The fan snapped shut. "However it will not do for you to be so formal. Perhaps I will call upon your residence next time and you would be more at ease."

I felt my face lose all its color at the idea of hosting Victoria at the mansion. "It..it would be my honor."

The queen nodded apparently quite happy with our conversation and she turned to leave. "It would be best if master Finis was not left to wander the hallways of the palace anymore. I will send word when I choose to pay you a visit."

With those parting words Finis and I left the room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again - and welcome back!

Does anyone feel a bit nervous that Sierra is asking Finis for help? Poor Sierra is having such a hard time keeping things under control - no wonder she broke down and has been having such problems at home!

I wonder how Van is going to react to learning that Saint will be escorting Sierra...since he hasn't offered to escort her himself. It might have been easier if he had...poor couple...and Van isn't even aware of whats going on.

Least Sierra was able to make Van's birthday cake before she left...the hunter is having a very eventful week it appears. I wonder what she got him for his birthday - if you forgot - or have not read it - Van gave Sierra a beautiful sapphire infused cross for her birthday...check it out in the next chapter!

Ah well - I for one - am super surprised that Sierra is seeking help from Finis - I feel a bit nervous. Saint is kind of forcing her hand - and the angel's certainly are not happy with her relationship with a human - let alone a human who is a war hero for killing vampires *sweats* - So they are trying to get her to change her mind - by force if needed. Then you have Victoria also investigating things...things don't looks so good for the couple do they? So check back in and keep reading to see what happens next!

Also before you go - please favorite and/or comment if you like the story! It helps let others know that the story is worth reading and helps me grow!

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Flurries of Emotions

Chapter 6: Flurries and Birthdays

Van was standing guard over the Marquise as Delly presented and acquainted himself with yet more nobility. The vampire hunter ignored the hesitant and hostile glaces that were thrown his way as he continuously observed the crowd from his post.

"Well attendance is certainly on the rise." His employer stretched and observed the room next to Van. "Too bad we are not making much progress by any tangible means, but if we keep growing connections I am sure we will get where we are going eventually."

"I agree. Delacroix has made a lot of progress these past few months and it is good to see his efforts are starting to bare fruit."

An older gentleman in full uniform slipped into the room from a side door with a piece of paper and promptly presented it to the flaxen haired master next to Delacroix and whispered to him in hushed voices.

"That must mean _her_ meeting has adjoined for the day." Van muttered under his breath and the Marquise looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"Ah, never mind." Van tried to wave off the Marquise's concerned looked.

"You have been looking a bit out of sorts again recently, is something the matter?"

The hunter hurried to reassure his employer. "Ah, really it is nothing. I just heard that there are other meetings being held while we discuss our own matters here. I was wondering what they could be discussing, and, if it is of any great importance."

The Marquise nodded twice in light understanding. "Ah yes, you must be referring to the angel's conclave. The angel's have requested their own conference halls, though I was never informed as to _why_ they are meeting at such quaint hours. Come to think of if, I never even suspected that there were angels working right along next to us when I was in the force. It feels rather funny now, but it does make sense. I can't fathom why they are holding separate meetings though. One lone representative here isn't going to be enough to get them recognized by the crown."

Van folded his arms as the young clan leader scanned over the meeting minutes. The restless hunter thought about inquiring if he could read them while the current speaker finished their presentation.

There was a polite smattering of clapping from around the room and conversation picked back up.

The presentation had been on a proposal to add an minor addendum to the current expenditures to include a greenhouse on the sanctuary grounds.

The hunter really should have cared more about the current sanctuary plans, but lacking both the crown's approval and any land in which to build on, the discussion seemed rather pointless to Van. Given half a chance to voice his opinion though, the hunter would have absently admitted to approving the idea of adding the addendum just to keep things moving.

While Van rolled his thoughts over with a steadily increasing frown, he watched as Raphael also started scowling further and further down the paper. A second envelope promptly dropped down onto the table and the hunter formed a decent guess as to why the young boy was now scowling.

A heavily decorated and gilded invitation landed on the table and several of the upper nobility raised their eyebrows and mask their chuckles as the meeting adjourned for a break.

Van continued to monitor the proceedings as the room slowly emptied in favor of the cold streets and warm food of central London. The hunter carefully watched over his employer, who was now chatting with some of the more vocal vampires at the assembly over some hot coffee and soup whilst eating his own sandwich and mulled over Sierra's confession from the night before in growing agitation and unease.

The soldier never gave any heavy thoughts to his own ball invitation that was still in his coat pocket.

* * *

Back at the mansion - Finis was irritated with me as I chased him out of the kitchen.

"Yes yes, I'll add the strawberries on top when it's ready!" I shooed him away as he issued passive orders in a snide voice.

"And you'll be sure to add candied cherries as well?"

I scowled down at the boy who only came up to my shoulders. "Out of the kitchen already! If you want supper to be on time _and_ for me to have all the cakes prepared before…"

Impey came around the corner holding Cardia's hand with some kind of evident joy mixed with colorful hints of concern. The redhead energetically helped her into a seat at the dining room table and cheerfully asked her what she wanted to eat.

Our tiny squabble did not escape their notice.

Impey cheerfully smiled at me and promptly winked. "Hey baby! Is the munchkin there causing you problems?"

We both stopped arguing as both our faces went red under the redhead's joking manner.

"You two are just like a brother and sister fighting...say, I didn't know you guys were that close?"

Impey looked at Cardia who had taken on a distinctly green color.

The brunette laughed faintly at our bickering despite her unhealthy pallor. "Haha! It that is so cute Finis, you have made a friend."

The boy picked up on his sisters unhealthy pallor and ran over to her side. "I do not fight with my sister like that and she certainly is not my friend!"

I recoiled slightly from Finis's harsh words as Impey scratched his head puzzled. "Huh…?"

The redhead then flashed me an award winning smile before turning his attention back to Cardia.

In an exuberant voice Impey declared. "Let the fantastic Impey Barbicane make you something delicious and soothing to eat! I know just the thing, hold on just a tick!"

"No Impey, I am not hungry, really." Carida protested weakly as the engineer ducked into the kitchen behind me.

"Sister, you do need to eat something." Finis's voice actually managed to sound caring as he sat next to his sister. The boy's mismatched eyes looked genuinely concerned for the glowing young woman next to him. "Tch, I never even thought this would be the reason you have not been feeling well...I swear I am going to murder that two-timing pickpocket when he gets home!"

I solemnly drifted into the kitchen feeling slightly dejected.

Impey was already checking over our supplies and the tall redhead looked slightly confused as I handed him the spare apron.

Immediately, he began wailing. "Ahhh Sierra! Baby! Don't look at me like that! It makes me want to put my arms around you and give you a big hug."

I took off my gloves and in a small voice muttered. "I don't think I would mind that right about now."

Impey stopped crying and swiftly put his arms around me from behind. The master engineer picked me up off the floor like I weighed nothing at all and swung me around like he had so many times before. "Aw, don't be like that baby! He didn't mean it! I love you!"

I was mildly surprised when Impey followed up on my offer and I tried to smile for him. "Haha, Impey it's alright. I mean Finis _is_ helping me with my problem, so he doesn't have to be..._friends_ with me."

I looked at the significant drop to floor for a moment and continued on content to stay in Impey's arms for once. "So Impey, what were you going to make Cardia to help settle her stomach?"

I turned to look at him out of the corner of my eye and the engineer set me back down on the floor with a slight bump.

"Hmm, good question! I really wasn't sure until I got in here to look around…" The redhead's eyes grew wide as he spotted the four cakes sitting out. "Holy cake! Is that all for tonight?"

I pulled away from Impey's embrace with a little bit of effort and listed things that came to the top of my head. "Something mild might be best. Probably a soothing tea and something lighter and easy to eat…a porridge maybe?"

The redhead sighed as I pulled out a pot and a matching spoon for the master chef. "That is a great idea! Fran says she needs something with more vitamins and nutrients, so I was thinking a salad or something, but your idea is amazing!"

I shook my head and put the tea kettle on. "How about a juice or something along those lines then for extra vitamins and nutrients? You can use some of the vegetables and fruit and mix them together in a puree."

I listed off a couple of other ideas and the redhead almost seemed to explode with energy. "Yes yes! Those are all great ideas! I'll start right on it!"

Impey was hunting through the pantry again, this time looking for ingredients with evident vigor. "Wow, you really are short on ingredients aren't you?"

I sighed and began my own preparations on the other side of the kitchen. "We were completely out of milk and creme this morning. I have tomorrow off so I'll probably go shopping. Do you want to make a list for me please?"

Impey scratched off a quick grocery list while I proceeded to coat myself in sugar and frosting.

"I always make such a mess when working with frosting..." I lamented as I layered and piped it onto both Finis and Van's cakes with a steady hand.

I steadily turned more and more sugar coated as my work progressed.

* * *

"Wooh hoo! Look at those beauties!"

Impey had finished fixing Cardia's snack and had returned some time ago to keep my company. Talking culinary and cake decorating techniques with the energetic redhead was an rather enjoyable pastime for me, and the engineer naturally started helping me cook dinner.

I had started protesting at first, arguing that I wanted to make Van's dinner by myself but the cheerful engineer just grinned and waved me away citing that I should just finish the cakes. "Haha, I wish I had a woman that dedicated to me! Imagine how lucky I would be if I had someone who worked all day and then came home demanding to cook dinner for me as well! Ah, I would love to have that kind of argument…"

The redhead's flowery delusion was spoken out loud, but he had a fair point. I returned to my sugar coated post feeling a tad bit upset, but I was at least able to take my time decorating the cakes and not rush anything.

"But it's the woman's job to make dinner for the person she loves!" I protested regardless of the fact that Impey was preparing the steaks over the grill while watching the potatoes boil, the bread rise, and all the other tasks that I had planned for dinner. "Its Van's birthday! I should be the one cooking for him..."

The presiding cook waved a ladle at me as he started on the gravy. "Ach! I am sure he would thoroughly enjoy it too! But you have other responsibilities and you made his cake! Let me handle cooking and sit down for a bit and rest!"

Impey lectured me so severely that I promptly sat down and tucked my feet under my chair daintily.

"That's my girl!" The redhead flashed me a brilliant smile and passed me a teacup. "Here try this, I gave some to Cardia earlier and she said it really helped with her queasiness. It should also help you since you look exhausted."

"I am not tired though."

The redhead continued to grin as he handed me a towel. "You have whipped cream everywhere and you don't even notice…MAN!"

Impey slammed his hand on the counter. "I would kill to be that trigger-happy shotgun fanatic."

I took a small sip of my tea and watched Impey move about cooking dinner with an intense glint in his eyes.

The master chef was right, the tea was very soothing. I listened to the redhead talking about anything and everything he had been up to in the last month.

I smiled down at my tea and Impey went on and on about trying to rebuild some device he kept referring to as an anti-gravity machine that would help him fly to the moon and how it had been stolen. I had absolutely no idea what the redhead was going on about, but as I listened to him talk I realized how deeply I had missed having everyone around.

* * *

Dinner came and went with Impey's cooking being a huge success. Impey even managed to get a complement from my fickle hunter as the steaks and potatoes went over with admiration by everyone in the dinning room.

After eating we all retired back into the parlor.

I suspected that Van wasn't much for being the center of attention, so I left my gift up in my chambers to give to him later while the rest of the group offered up their own gifts and well wishes.

First was the rambunctious redhead. Impey grinned as he presented the hunter a brand new cooking knife and a personalized cookbook in which Van could write down all his 'experiments' as Impey liked to call them.

Lupin and Cardia presented the sullen hunter with a new tie while Finis grudgingly held out an un-descriptive package.

I was standing behind Van has he tensed up. I looked down, curiously, to see what Finis had given the hunter to cause such a distinct reaction.

"It's hardly a proper gift but I suppose it's the best I could do given the circumstances." The blond shot a snarky comment as I gazed down into a small wooden box. I gasp lightly in surprise as I discovered it held photographs.

A much younger, less aged, Van Helsing stared back at me from black and white photographs. He was smiling in some of them, in others he looked mildly harassed, but over all he looked much more at ease and less jaded. I quickly realized that they were pictures from his early enlistments. Times he had spent with his squadmates on various occasions and incidents.

As Van flipped through the photographs I started to notice the young soldier staring back at up growing more and more haggard. It wasn't just that the hunter was growing older, the photo's clearly showed that Van was changing. He smiled less, stood apart or near exits, and other small clues hinted at what was happening during that time in his life.

Then came the bigger shock to me.

The real hunter sitting in front of me turned and smiled softly up at me and I wanted to look away in embarrassment. Staring back at me, in Van's hands was, undoubtedly, a much younger version of myself.

I was dancing with some other man, dressed in some lacy dress and had my hair pinned back in elegant curls. The much younger me in the photograph was all smiles as I twirled around on in the picture. I vaguely recalled the scenario in the picture as one of my many dance classes.

"Thank...you Finis. I'll look through the rest of these later." Van quickly put the small box of photos to the side and accepted Saint's gift next.

The count grinned at me and I felt a bit more at ease, but my eyes lingered back to the box of photos nervously. I was overwhelmingly anxious as to what secrets they might hold and it made it hard for me to concentrate.

"Thank you Saint Germain, I am sure we will enjoy it." The hunter stood up and shook the count's hand firmly.

I looked at the ornate box Saint had passed the hunter and caught sight of a couple of pieces of paper.

Van caught my inquisitive stare and passed up the papers up to me.

I scanned the papers over with a quick eye. They were reservations for special dinner at a well renowned restaurant that had opened locally. The rumors were that it specialized in authentic french cuisine. I smiled and looked at the last two gifts, both rather small ones.

Fran encouraged Delly to move forward with a gentle nod and a smile. The small vampire flushed beat red and thrust the two gifts in front of Van's surprised face. "T-this is from Sisi and me! Th- they are a pair!"

The vampire hurried away and he promptly stuck his nose up in the air in embarrassment.

"Here. If they are a pair, you open one." Van handed me one of the small packages as I protested weakly.

"If you insist…" I neatly removed the bow tie on the packaging as I watched Impey sneak out of the room rather discreetly.

My eyes meet Van's as the hunter raised an eyebrow in question.

"I hope you like them. We were not entirely certain what you would think of them." Fran offered while Delly shot glances out of the side of his eye and promptly responded.

"Pshhh, I picked them out specifically! Err...well Sisi helped…Of course he will like them!"

I opened my box and I felt Van freeze next to me. Stifling a small laugh, I stared down at the gift while trying to withhold my own amusement.

Staring up at me from inside the box was a tiny stuffed corgi with a small bowtie, tiny tophat and monocle. I looked over Van's shoulder and found he had a female corgi in a frilly lace dress and matching bonnet.

"They are quite...cute Delly. Its.. very thoughtful of you."

I offered my corgi figure to Van who still looked mildly confused, like he was trying to figure out why he had received a pair of stuffed corgis toys as a gift.

"These are very...unique." The hunter set them to the side with a questioning look. "What possessed you to offer such a pair?"

Delly pouted as he explained. "Sisi picked them out! He thought they might guard the house while he is away!"

"They are rather amusing. Thank you." Van gave the young king a small smile and I chuckled.

"I am sure they will make great guard dogs Delly."

"Oi! They'll make a better guard then four eyes there! Least they aren't apt to greet me with a muzzle full of seasoning salt first thing in the morning!" Impey opened the door with Van's cake and the hunter just snorted.

"Maybe if you acted less preposterously I wouldn't be so apt to engage in such measures!"

I shot a look at Impey and then at Van completely at a loss. "Wait….when did this happen? Van!"

Saint chuckled as the hunter shot a heavy scowl at the redhead who was laughing as he carefully deposited the cake onto the coffee table in front of the peeved hunter.

"Haha, Van Helsing was quite worried about you this morning. When you failed to show up to the breakfast table, he was preparing to harry off in search of you with such bold actions that our master engineer was almost turned into hamburger for even suggesting we await your return properly."

Van pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as Impey served him a slice of cake. "Here, eat up mister gunsmoke. Your wife here worked exceptionally hard this morning to make sure she was the one to make your piece-de-resistance!"

The hunter accepted the cake with a slight blush creeping onto his face.

Van did not meeting my accusatory, disapproving, stare.

I was trying to ignore the heat raising in my own cheeks as everyone looked at Van who just took a bite of his cake without saying anything to acknowledge Impey's jest either.

Impey cocked his head from side to side in confusion. "Huh. I could have sworn I would-"

Fran quickly accepted a plate from Impey and tried to change the subject tactfully. "Would have guessed that you would give Van a recipe book?"

That distracted the redhead as Impey started to talk about his culinary techniques in detail. "Yes sir! I even filled it with some of Sierra's favorites! I made careful notes and made sure to include all required ingredients upfront. So no nasty surprises!"

Van continued eating in his typically silence, though I was pretty sure he was going to start sparking with irritation if Impey kept antagonizing him.

I calmly sipped my tea as Impey offered me a plate.

I took it with a smile as Saint's face took a curious turn. "Say Impey, say does that mean you are willing to do the taste testing for us all?"

Impey's knife wavered as he cut into the cake with a high pitched squeek. "What?!"

Lupin grinned like a cat who had just captured a mouse. "Oh, oh! You have the best constitution out of all of us normal folks! That is a splendid idea!"

Fran readily interjected his own relief. "Yes, we would all really appreciate you taste testing Van's cooking, given you where the one who gifted him his own personal cookbook."

Impey started crying in earnest. "Do you all hate me that much that you want me dead?"

"That would at least be quieter." Van jumped into the conversation as his own culinary skills were called into question.

I chuckled softly at the groups antics as I took a bite of my own cake - it was good.

It felt good to be among everyone laughing and having fun, but somewhere in the back of my mind I was beginning to have some doubts that these happy moments would last.

* * *

Later that evening as we all were looking to retire to our rooms - and I stopped in my personal chambers to grab my own present.

I held the small package in my hands and looked down at it. I had wrapped it carefully in a dark blue paper that was crowned with a lighter blue ribbon that gave no indication of the contents inside.

Suddenly I was having my own misgivings about the gift in my hands.

It had taken me a while to settle on my choice in gifts, and it had taken a good while longer for the custom order to be created.

Formality and a bit of my own selfishness had won out in the end, though, I was still mildly regretting not purchasing a new coat for him instead.

Thus, present in my hands wasn't anything all that large or of any great importance. The small box in my hands was no bigger than the palm of my hands, yet it was starting to cause me quite a bit of grief.

"Umm…" I set the box down and slapped both my cheeks. "Now is not the time to be doubting my choices!"

A knock on my door frame distracted me.

"What are you doing?" Van peeked his head into my room with interest. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

I shifted slightly, letting my skirts hide what was on the table. "Oh, no! It is no trouble at all." I cocked my head to the side in question. "I thought you were heading to bed, Van?"

The hunter leaned on the door frame completely at ease. "I was."

I studied him a little closer. The hunter did indeed look like he was settling down for the night. His tie was undone and hung around his shoulders loosely, while the first few buttons on his undershirt were unclasp. His green pinstriped house jacket and gloves were also missing. The hunter slowly unbuttoned his shirt sleeves as I gathered my courage.

The hunter seemed rather oblivious to my nervousness, or perhaps he was politely ignoring it, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt cuffs. "I wanted to stop in before I retired for the night and wish you good night."

Blue-violet eyes flashed to me with a fragile smile. "I also wanted to say thank you for this evening. It has been a while since anyone has...cared enough to throw me a birthday party."

My hands toyed lightly with the gift on the table behind my back. "Didn't your squad members ever do anything for you?"

The light in the hunter's eyes looked a bit sad as he answered. "I suppose they might have planned something, but it always seemed like there was always a mission to attend to or some kind of drill that prevented us from doing anything. I suppose, looking back on it now, it wasn't a coincidence."

My heart went out to the soldier standing in my doorway.

It wasn't all that long ago that Van wouldn't have disclosed any of this to me. When I first met him, the hunter wouldn't have given me the time of day unless it was for his own benefit, and he probably would have skipped the event altogether in light of working on his own goals. In contrast, the man in front of me looked at ease. The hunter's smile looked genuine and the air about him seemed much more peaceful then ever before.

He never ceased to amaze me.

I felt a smile tugging at my own lips to match his own. "Well, I am glad that you were able to make some better memories today."

The hunter finally took a step into my chambers as if he could no longer hold back his interest. "What are you hiding behind your back? What are you hiding from me this time?!"

I yelped as he towered over me and reached behind me with ease.

"I-I wasn't…" I stumbled on my apology as the hunter pucked the gift out of my hands.

He stared down at it, not quite sure what he was holding.

"I...wasn't trying to hide it...I just wanted to give it to you in private. I wasn't sure how you would receive it..."

The hunter raised his eyebrows to me and promptly handed the unopened gift back to me. "Then I don't need it. Keep it."

I blushed furiously and presented the gift back to him shyly, muttering nonsense in my utter embarrassment. "Umm...please accept this. I know its...conventional...but I thought they might come in handy when you need to attend formal events for work..."

The hunter looked utterly puzzled as he slid a finger across the seem in the paper before tearing it open slowly. His puzzled expression changed to something sharper as he cracked open the small box underneath.

I waited on pins and needles to see what the hunter thought of his gift.

I watched with growing apprehension as his eyebrows furrowed together and he examined the contents of his gift more closely. "Cuff links and a matching tie tack with chain...Hmmmm."

The hunter covered his mouth with his hand roughly and I detected a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "I wasn't expecting this. It is entirely appropriate. Why would you be under the impression that I wouldn't receive these properly?"

I bit my lip and explained. "I didn't want to embarrass you downstairs. I also know you have some from work that you wear, but these ones…"

The hunter picked one up with a stern expression that was starting to give me severe anxiety. "I see. These are custom designs. It looks like they are intended to match the pin I gave you?"

One eyebrow raised up to look at me questioningly.

"..."

I felt my cheeks flare with heat.

_He figured me out so easily. _

"I appreciate them all the more for their designs then." The hunter set the box down on the table and I felt myself being pulled in towards him. "I will wear them with pride dear."

Van's hand tentatively touched the cross shaped pendant that he had given me and he chuckled. "You made it seem like such a grave matter that I wasn't sure what to expect in light of recent events."

I leaned in to kiss him. "Well, it is a grave matter to me…"

The hunter chuckled proceeded to kiss me softly. "Thank you dearest. Thank you for today, and all the happiness that you have brought into my life. I would not trade moments like these for all the world."

I pressed my face unto the hunter's chest utterly embarrassed while he held me tenderly.

I was silent for a while, gathering my thoughts.

Reluctantly, I confessed my feelings from within the confines of my hunter's strong embrace. "I feel the same way. I love you Van Helsing." I pulled away from him feeling upset again. "I would do anything for you."

"I know…"

Van let me pull away from him, as I tried to keep the distress from creeping up into my face. "Just so you know, Saint told me he is escorting you to the ball tomorrow evening."

I felt a feeling of dread creep up into my subconscious and I gasp quietly. "When did he…?"

"Shortly, after you came upstairs he asked me for a quick word."

I looked at my hands as Van sighed.

The hunter's voice was heavy with emotion as he continued and pulled his own invitation out from his pocket. "I would rather escort you personally, but it would be too damaging to both our causes if I forced this issue. I suppose if it is Saint Germain I can stomach it, just this once...for you."

"Will...will you be there as well?"

Van nodded solemnly, still not liking the situation in the least. "Indeed, I will be present due to my work obligations."

"...I see….will you?"

Van chuckled knowing what I was trying to ask as my words failed. "Of course I may have to ask you for a dance or two, so be sure to save them for me."

"I will." I promised earnestly, still feeling an overwhelming distraught about the whole situation.

"If you keep making that face I am not going to leave."

I looked up into the sparkling violet eyes of my lover and felt something within me responding to him. Without a second thought, I pressed my lips to his with a force that had the hunter staggering backwards and grabbing ahold of me to prevent us from falling to the floor together.

When I finally let up, I found that I had forced Van up against wall. The hunter was grinning at me as we both struggled to catch our breaths. "You taste extraordinarily sweet today, dearest."

I panted lightly to him. "Just remember, whatever happens tomorrow. I am yours hunter."

The hunter chuckled and pulled me back to him for another desperate kiss. "I know…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Ya, I am really totally late with this release...by a few weeks. I am so sorry to keep you waiting! Q.q Please forgive me! I got caught up doing the forshadowed ballroom chapters and started plotting out a few others things...also this was just a really hard chapter to write. Like why should you care what Van gets for his birthday? Or were you expecting Sierra to be a lot less proper? O.o

That thought might have slipped my mind - but with her entertaining a house full of guests - well it seemed a little inappropriate...however the chapter ending leaves it a bit open to interpretation. Woo Hoo!

Personally one of my favorite gifts is Delly giving the mated pair of corgis to Van. I just think its so off kilter for him, that he doesn't know how to react. (^W^) So cutes!

I am still building a bit - so I hope you like the more lightheartedness of this chapter- there is still an overhanging issue with the angels but it is off to the a royal ball for fun and dance! Can you guess who your going to see there and what kind of trouble the pair is in for?

Remember favorite - follow - like - and/or comment if you are enjoying the story! It lets others know its worth reading and helps me grow! Thank you for stopping in I hope to see you back here soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Queen

Chapter 7: Ice Queen

Glasses clinked all around me in celebration as the queen concluded her speech. Victoria was lavishly giving thanks to all those who had helped rebuild and repair London after the riots. The monarch lavishly thanked her nobles, the common folk, and her special guests for attending the banquet and that she hoped the we would all join for many more in the future.

I rolled my eyes as Saint chuckled next to me. "You seem less than impressed by the finery as I expected."

I sipped from a glass of light colored champagne from the glass in front of me. "This does fail to impress. As someone who's family used to advise here and considering my history being as it is, well let's all say its rather difficult to enjoy it."

"I see, that is a rather unfortunate then but perhaps it might also have something to do with all the intense scrutiny you are under for this event. It might be best to hide you away if this is what is going to happen. "

I pursed my lips and scowled at the count as I looked behind him in disdain.

The count continued on knowing full well that my patience was dwindling. "I believe that the line to ask you to dance is getting longer by the minute. Should you not indulge a few of them at least?"

I set my glass down and huffed. "It really is quite rude of them altogether. Must they really line up like that?"

"Ah haha! You can hardly blame them. You look absolutely radiant tonight my lady. In a dress the color of the deepest sea, I dare say you even render your escort breathless by your beauty."

I felt my cheeks flush under Saint's smooth compliment and muttered. "Ah...thank you, but it is getting to be rather bothersome. I have watched two minor scuffles and several of them appear to be taking bets on the odds."

Saint narrowed his eyes, and suddenly he looked a lot more lethal. "That is very rude of them indeed. One gets those types at these functions, but to allow oneself to be seen in such a manner is exceptionally unbefitting. I'll investigate the situation, have no fear my dear."

Relieved that Saint might be able to assist me in negating offers to dance, the count promptly introduced me to the next set of nobles that approached us.

A jolly noble with a equally homely looking wife greeted Saint with a warm voice. "Ah, Saint Germain I have not seen you at these types of functions in ages! It is good to see you. You look like you haven't ages at all since the last time I saw you!"

I stayed close to Saints's side as it looked like another batch of men was getting ready to approach me.

"Ah, Mr. Collins may I perhaps introduce you to my fiancee?"

I was only half listening to the men's conversation, but I shot a pointed look at the count who smiled slyly at me. I gulped, wondering what I had just got myself into as Saint now commanded my full attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Collins." I forced a polite smile onto my face as Saint continued to chat.

"You have a fiancee? Oh my how fortunate you are! She is quite a beauty if I might say so."

Saint chuckled as I answered him with a polite nod. "It is very kind of you to say so."

I watched in growing dread as the portly man's face fell a tiny bit. "Ahh! You are fortunate indeed my man! Here I was hoping to marry you off to my daughter. Oh well, there is no way she could complete with your beauty my dear."

I looked at Saint with pleading eyes, almost audibly begging for help. The count did not miss a beat as he responded to Collins's comment. "Hm, yes that is rather unfortunate. However, I am quite devoted to my future wife so please accept my sincere condolences."

Eventually Collins and his wife moved off to chat with other nobles. The jolly pair left us laughing joviality, and I turned on Saint.

"Just what game are you playing at?!" I whispered to him fiercely with narrow eyes and a concerned expression.

Saint set his hand over top of mine and reassured me softly with a slight smile. "Events like these are a viable breeding ground for rumors, and underneath everything are dark political movements. Think of it as sowing seeds of discord my dear. If we can convince the conclave that your indeed considering others, rumors of you taking alternate partners, we might yet make some headway."

I pursed my lips in displeasure. "Well, dear _future_ husband, I would like to go for a walk. Alone."

Saint's eyes narrowed and I detected a hint of worry in his face. "Ah, I do not think it is wise for you to wander off just yet."

I glared at the count, not willing to take no for an answer. The look I gave the count could have curled milk and the count's normally composed face looked a bit hesitant. As Saint went to reply, he was hailed by another group of approaching of nobles.

Saint quickly retracted his decision to not let me go off on my own."Oh my, this might take a while. Do try to be careful my dear, and stay out of trouble."

I nodded and quietly slipped away from the count's side as Saint was promptly engulfed by a mass of nobles all wishing to speak with him.

* * *

I headed out towards the garden terrace, aware I was quickly developing my own entourage.

I tried to act like it didn't bother to me, that I was attracting whispers and stares from across the room. A few brave, or perhaps foolhardy men, approached me and ask for a dance or to call on me at a later time.

I politely declined each one until an older man in a yellow uniform blocked my path with a half smile.

"Ah, Miss. Arianell it is good to see you here!"

I blinked in surprise and let my guard down a little. I bowed politely to the captain as I greeted him in earnest. "Captain Leonhardt! It is a pleasant surprise to see you here. The Queen is enjoying herself I assume?"

"Why yes, I believe her Majesty is enjoying her self! It is a delight that you are still interested in her Majesty's well being! Very commendable and just as expected from such a revered family!" My question appeared to delight him and Leonhardt looked over at his queen, who was standing only a few paces off talking from her guard captain. Victoria appeared to be talking and laughing lightly from within a cluster of very high ranking nobility.

I had not realized how close I had come to her in my effort to avoid my admirers.

I looked around for an escape route.

Leonhardt coughed to get my attention. "Ahem! Her majesty wished for me to ask you if you were enjoying the occasion as well?"

I nodded my head lightly, politely responding with a smile. "I am enjoying myself quite a bit, thank you. The food is delicious and the drinks are cold and crisp. Though I must say, your music selection appears to be a little wanting."

The captain sighed and then smiled roughly back at me. I watched as his eyes just lit up as a sudden idea must have occurred to him, and the captain bust forth with his ideas in a loud, unrestrained voice. "That is only to be expected coming from such a talented artist as you Miss. Arianell! I know you should make a request to perform! I am sure her majesty would not mind if you wanted to perform at such an event!"

I waved off the captain's comment with a lighthearted warm and a nervous smile. "I am sorry captain, I wish to respectfully decline your offer at this time. As I am just re-entering court life today, I would not think it wise to attract such attention to myself just yet."

"Ah yes! I see! You wish to remain covert for this operation! There is no shame in that!" The captain was steadily getting louder, but I noticed my group of admirers that had steadily been congregating behind me had dissipated into the crowd.

Perhaps Finis was right, I should accept Victoria's invitation for sanction. The angel's wouldn't bother me if I had the queen's protection.

I felt my train of thought derailing as Victoria turned to us with a sliver of a smile and gestured for us to approach. The queen's cold, heartless, smile had chills running down my back and I remembered the danger I was in. "Please excuse me, captain. I really must get some fresh air."

"Oh! Please enjoy your evening then!" The captain quickly skittered off as I heard Victoria's sharp voice snapping at him from over the crowd.

* * *

I finally escaped out onto the terrace.

It was still a frigid February evening, so no one appeared to be staying outside too long. That being said, there was hot coal blazers situated all over the room, and people wishing to breath and escape the indoors hustle and bustle crowded around the central sources of heat to chat and relax, so it was not really all that quiet. Some stood about in groups near the coal blazers to keep warm, while others, mostly couples had heavy blankets. However, the balcony wasn't as cold and unpleasant as it could have been in early February.

I walked slowly around, taking notes of what was being said and how people were perceiving the ball. A long raven haired man with a monocle seemed to take particular interest in a small group across the balcony. He grinned in a way that I was concerned and I followed his line of sight.

A young dancer was asking for ice as her partner hastily gathered it from an ice tray nearby. The young man filled one of his handkerchiefs full of ice and hurried back.

The young redhead hissed in pain as her partner applied the ice to her ankle."Ahh, I think this is going to be a problem!"

"Oh man, oh man! The boss is going to kill me! I-I really think you should have a doctor look at it!"

The young couple's conversation caught my interest and I headed over. I shot a glare back at the monocled man, but he had already moved off.

I approached them quietly and offered to help. "Here let me take a look at it."

My offer apparently startled them as they both looked at me strangely.

"Huh? Who are you?!" The young man quickly got in front of his partner as if to guard her from me.

"Passy! Let her come near me - it's not like she can make it any worse!"

I smiled softly at the couple and encouraged them to let me help. "It's ok, I wouldn't trust a stranger right away either. My name is Sierra Arianell. It is a pleasure to meet you...?"

The little redhead who was holding her ankle offered up their names readily enough. "That is Passy. My name is Shirley."

"It is nice to meet you Shirley, Passy. I am a doctor of sorts, do you think I can I look at it please?"

Passy looked around nervously as Shirley huffed. "Just let her through!" I nodded and tried not to make any sudden movements as I noticed Passy's hand straying under his jacket.

Noting the danger I knelt down next to Shirley. The dancer held out her foot which was quickly swelling up and turning purple.

I examined it gently as Shirley muttered. "Ahh, why did this have to happen tonight?! I want to be able to dance with Papa, but he is so busy talking that I haven't had a chance to dance with him yet!" The little redhead pouted. "Then went and twisted my ankle and now I am having problems walking!"

I looked at the heels she was wearing on and raised an unsurprised eyebrow. "I can probably treat your foot so you can last long though for a dance or two, but Passy is right. You might want to take it easy for a spell and have another doctor look at it in the morning."

I looked Passy sternly in the goggles and gave him a firm order. "She can participate in dance or two after she ices it for 30 mins and keeps weight off it...also I am going to need your tie."

"My what?!"

"Your tie. I need it. I am going to use it to bind Miss Shirley's foot." I turned to the young lady in front of me and looked her in the eyes as well. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Shirley looked away from my stern gaze and gave me a reluctant answer. "Yes…"

She was clearly sulking at my diagnosis.

The young man next to me nervously removed his tie and handed it to me. "The boss is going to kill me…"

I ignored Passy's nervous muttering and bound Shirley's ankle tight.

"Ah that hurts!" Shirley hissed as I tied it off.

"That's why you rest and ice it for a bit. Really, I think the problem is your shoes." We both looked down at the strappy heels the young dancer was wearing and I shook my head. "If they were not so tall and offered better ankle support this probably would not have happened. Let this be a bit of a learning scenario for the next ball you attend."

I got up and brushed off my dress before lifting the hem of my dress to iterate my point. My much shorter, practical boot heels made my point mucch more clear. I left the hem of my dress fall and explained my logic.

"Fashion often looks good, but it sometimes, often times, it has drawbacks."

The girl shot determined look at Passy and barked an order. "Passy run to the car and get my boots!"

I blinked in surprise as the man wavered between Shirley's order and his reluctance at leaving her alone. "But I can't leave you alone!"

I offered to assist the young bodyguard in his dilemma. "I can stay here and keep Miss Shirley company as a chaperone if you hurry."

The two looked at each other and Shirley shrugged. "I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

That was all it took for Passy to take off at a dead sprint.

"He appears to be very devoted to you." I observed as Shirley blushed.

"Passy works for Papa, so of course he would be devoted to me. He has been looking after me ever since I was little."

I sensed that I had wandered int dangerous territory and that I shouldn't pry any further. "He seems like a nice young man."

I noticed she was looking at me questionably. "Hmm? Is there something on my face?"

"What about you? You seem to be here all by yourself?"

It was a thinly veiled question, but one I gave her credit for. "I just came out for some air, it is rather stuffy inside isn't it?"

"I haven't seen you dancing tonight either." I bit my lip a bit surprised at how quickly the conversation had flipped. Shirley was surprisingly observant for a young teenager at a ball.

My companion plowed on. "I bet you would be really pretty to see dancing. Can you not dance?"

I smiled softly at her and blew on my hands to keep them warm. "Oh? I must really be attracting a lot of attention then if you noticed. I _can_ dance, but let's just say I am saving my dances for someone special."

"Oh! So you do have someone waiting inside? What's he like? Why hasn't he asked you to dance yet?" She rapid fired questions at me and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Haha, you are so inquisitive! What about you, have you been dancing with Passy all night?"

The girl clamped up as I artfully flipped the questions on her. Shirley turned bright red as she answered. "Passy is like my guardian! Of course I haven't been dancing with him!"

It was really getting colder out - or perhaps it was just me cooling down and finally starting to feel it. I looked at Shirley who certainly was starting to feel the cold and look around to see who might be able to help us.

I motioned to a footman standing by in waiting. "Would you happen to have any blankets at the standby? We are both quite cold."

"Certainly miss, I will return momentarily."

"Hey! What are you doing?! I thought you were leaving me." Shirley looked upset I had left her even for a few minutes.

"I just asked the footmen if he had any blankets for us. You would think with the snowfalling that they would have something available."

"We were talking and you never answered my questions!"

I grinned at her slyly. "You didn't say who you were dancing with either."

"Ummm, I don't remember his name...but I remember he was short and blond. He had the most magnificent blue eyes…"

The teen went on and on about her dance partner and the more she described him the more I was certain she was talking about Raphael. "Hmm, I believe I know the young man in question. Poor Passy must have been so upset with you dancing with another man. Is that how managed to twist your ankle then?"

Shirley puffed her checks up in anger, and I watched her face turning redder and redder as the conversation progressed. "Passy can't dance."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"No…"

"I suggest you should as him then. Do it as a thank you for all the hard work he does for you. We ladies can do that you know." I winked as the young redhead in front of me blushed hotly.

"I twisted it because I stepped on another woman's dress...I would be too embarrassed to go back out on the dance floor and I _am_ injured."

"Oh, you'll probably be alright once Passy retrieves your other shoes. I did say _one or two_ more dances."

"My cheri, your blankets."

My blood ran cold as I turned to the speaker. "Ah, good evening Gabriel. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"All the more for having spoken to one so fair." The archangel flashed me a unbridled smile and I felt myself becoming more defensive.

"Ah, I am happy to be of service then. Say where is your dutchess? She must be around here somewhere or have you manged to escape from behind her skirt tails to come speak to me in private?"

"Ohh testy test, you are so cold mon cheri. The duchess Blackwater is currently relaxing in the library and has left me free reign to do what I please for the remainder of the evening. Speaking of which, I was hoping to by perchance a dance from one as radiant and fair?"

I happened to look down at Shirley who was smiling at me like she had just discovered a grand secret. She didn't pick up on my veiled caution as she gushed.

"This must be the special person you have been waiting for! You should accept his invitation!"

Emboldened by my new friends enthusiasm, and knowing I would have difficulty respectfully declining his offer now, the angel offered me his hand delicately. "If it pleases you, mon cheri?"

I hear a faint squeak from behind me as Shirley seemed to be falling for Gabriel's smooth words and charming looks.

"And he is French too!"

The angel grinned at me wickedly, knowing he had me backed into a corner now.

I quickly attempted to wiggled my way out of the predicament I had fallen into as I passed Shirley the blankets Gabriel had brought us. "I need to stay with Shirley until her guardian returns."

As my luck would have it, right on que, Passy rounded the corner. The young bodyguard slipped slighting in his haste.

"I -I got...got...the...shoes my ...lady."

The poor boy was panting and completely out of breath and I sighed knowing I had lost my one respectable excuse.

"I...I accept."

* * *

The long raven haired angel, lead me inside and out onto the dance floor with a handsome grin.

As soon as our feet touched the dance floor Gabriel promptly began twirling me around in large graceful circles with an exceedingly expert led.

"Won't you look your partner in the eye?" He ask me softly and I jerked my head up under his soft orders.

Ever so softly I replied, feeling tense and uncomfortable. "...You must have been waiting all night for this opportunity."

The archangel chuckled in response to my uneasy observation. "Haha, of course I have been waiting all night. Saint Germain was doing an exceedingly excellent job of keeping you away from me, I half wondered if I would ever get a chance at all. Then you departed from his side on your own accord, so of course I was obligated to follow you."

He gave me an easy smile as he twirled me around.

"Hmmm, but I have yet to see your first choice here on this fine evening either? Though I suppose one of lower stations wouldn't be invited to this type of event, even if he is a _famous_ War Hero."

My forced smile twitched and I promptly stomped on Gabriel's foot in retaliation.

The angel grimaced as he laughed it off. "Haha! That does hurt mon cheri. You are so cold to me."

He leaned in to me and I realized in stunned silence what he was trying - going - to do. My mind screamed for me to pull away, to escape before he kissed me.

The archangel's voice low sultry voice was getting closer as I closed my eyes and tried to pull away. "I might just need to take this out on you as payment..."

I managed to jerk at the last second and I felt a soft gentle kiss on my cheek. At the same time I felt someone pulling me away from my abusive dance partner with sheer brute force.

"Leave her alone!"

I was spun around and saw a murderous expression on my rescuers face as his low voice housed a barely contained anger.

"Can't you tell that the lady isn't interested in your games?!" The hunter's voice was a rough bark and I watched with satisfaction as Gabriel shied away from Van's overpowering anger.

"You - you can't just cut into another fellow's dance!"

It was weak-watery protest as Van snorted and quickly asserted his dominance over the situation. Gabriel couldn't even manage say a word in protest as Van led me away from my unwanted dance partner.

My knight seemed to seethe with displeasure as he lead me more towards the center of the dance floor. The hunter never even bothered to look back at the stunned archangel. As we relocated on the dance floor, Van seemed to be making an honest attempt to get his anger under control.

I gave him a few minutes to cool down, trying my best to put a soft smile on my face to help him.

Van closed his eyes and released a tense breath before slowly speaking. "Tsk, I should have guessed you were the one clearing the dance floor. You dance beautifully my dear."

I looked up into intense, smoldering blue-violet eyes. "I am not sure what you mean, but thank you? "

The soldier shook his head and I watched a slow, small, smile start to creep onto his face. "I think you dearly underestimate your beauty, love." I was still totally confused as to what was going on, but I just moved in time as my hunter continued to guide me along the dance floor. "I have been searching for you a while now. Saint reported you had been away from his side for quite some time and we were both worried something ill had become of you."

I felt a hint of a blush start to creep up onto my cheeks, embarrassed he had been looking for me."I am sorry, I apologize for worrying you. I have been out on the terrace taking air just like I promised I would be."

The hunter's brows furrowed together knowingly. "I know. I was watching."

The glint in Van's eyes wasn't abating, he still looked rather upset so it took me a minute to realized what he has said. "You were watching...wait! Why didn't you come over then?!"

"I was preoccupied with making sure you were given a chance to rest in private. Saint mentioned that you had seemed have collected more than a few admirers this evening and I was looking into the matter." The hunter said this with a hint of disgust. "Tch. I suppose it doesn't really matter...all that matters is if you enjoy yourself."

I finally managed to pull my attention away from Van's narrow violet eyes and I looked around to see what was bothering him. I promptly stopped looking around and directed my attention back to the center of Van's chest. A flash of silver and blue caught my eye, it was the tie tack I had given him a few days earlier.

I flushed lightly, happy he was proud enough to wear them in public. Between Van's steady steps and the tie pin I was able to calm myself down.

When I calm down enough, I asked nervous whisper. "Where..where did everyone go? Everyone is staring at us..."

"Hmph, I believe I already mentioned that you were clearing the dance floor, or did you suspect I was bluffing?"

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as he gruffly answered me. "There are so many eyes…"

"That _is_ a purpose of a ball. Some come to watch, others come to be watched. I will admit, our dancing _is _attracting quite a bit of attention, though it helps that both partners are quite attractive."

As Van twirled me around in light easy circles, I slowly started to shut my eyes. Van's led was heavy and balanced, and it made it easy to predict and follow along without any effort.

Faint whispering could be heard even over the music.

"Oh, they are so graceful! Look at her steps!"

"Isn't that the famous War Hero Van Helsing? Who is that he is dancing with?"

"I don't recall ever seeing her before, but she is beautiful."

"Look at how she is glowing! Perhaps he isn't the problem?"

"They look so beautiful together!"

"Isn't that the Lady Sierra? Is she not supposed to be with Saint Germain?"

"I hear they were engaged? How scandalous!"

Rumors, both dark and light, whirled around us as Van easily guided me around the dance floor in tune to the music.

"It's been a while since I have done this." I muttered quietly enough that I was sure Van had to read my lips to figure out what I had said.

He soldier chuckled softly as he gently reassured me. "Your doing just fine, just follow my lead."

"Where did you learn to dance?" I opened my eyes and found Van still looking at me with an intensely hot gaze.

Van answered my question with a slightly bitter voice. "Ballroom etiquette is standard protocol for any new Twilight recruit."

I stared back him in as a genuine smile started to creep onto my face. "Somehow, I can't imagine you enjoying that much."

Van chuckled as he twirled me around once again. "_Etiquette_ was never my strong suit, but it wasn't the worst thing I had to learn as a new recruit."

I tried to picture Van learning to dance and finally couldn't control my laughter. "Haha! I think I know the feeling. Lucas was forever practicing with me. He always said the way to impress the ladies was to know how to dance."

The music came to a halt and Van stopped with his face a few inches from mine. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as Van's bangs tickled my nose and his low voice washed over me.

"Thank you for the dance my dearest, it's been my pleasure."

I couldn't think as my brain went into overdrive. I think the rest of the hall was also expecting him to kiss me.

Everyone waited on bated breath to see what the hunter would do next.

As Van slowly went to straighten up, I felt a distinct sense of loss.

However, Saint Germain, has no such sense of loss.

The smooth count picked up on exactly the correct timing and quickly cut through to the dance floor as Van pulled away and bowed low over my hand as I stood there in shock.

"Ah, this is where you have disappeared to my dear! I have been quite worried about you."

Van grudgingly handed me over to Saint with a empty smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as the music started back up and the suspense ended on a disappointed note.

"Ah, Van Helsing. Thank you for watching over her... but it isn't very proper for an Englishman to be dancing with another man's future _wife_?"

Hushed whisperings ran through the crowd like wildfire next to us and Van's eyes narrowed and he glared at the count. "I have committed no such acts." The hunter hissed as Saint raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, you did not know? Perhaps you should take more care then." It was thinly veiled threat to Van, but before the the hunter had a chance to reply, Saint was asking me to dance. "Come my dear, would you care for dance?"

I was still processing all of Saint's words as he led me gently out onto the dance floor without expressive permission.

My surprised expression meet Van's cold calculating one as Saint slid his arm around me.

The count laughed softly next to my ear. "Haha. Oh my, you look utterly surprised my dear. I must say it is an adorable look on you. Perhaps this will stir Van Helsing to make his move…"

"..What do you mean? Saint!" I hissed as the count twirled me effortlessly across the dancefloor. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Nothing that isn't part of the plan." Saint winked at me as the whispers started back up.

The count's expression grew more serious. "Now that you have taken to the dance floor I do not know if we will be able to stop the tides of your admires. Perhaps you should accept a few other offers to dance with as well."

I had a hard time even trying to process Saint's suggestion. "No. Just no! I was unable to politely decline Gabriel's offer, but I won't take any others. I am not going to encourage these games any further."

The idea of dancing, being held closely, with some random _stranger_ in British nobility was exceedingly alarming to me and I felt myself misstep.

Saint smoothly responded in his steps and I recovered with enough tack into the next step.

"Not even from Van or myself?" Saint looked very concerned as I looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"You look quiet worried. Have I upset you so? I only mean that I would willingly hand you off to someone you desired to dance with. Though perhaps you are not bold enough to accept other dance requests altogether?"

I scowled lightly at Saint and took a bold step forward. The count's face registered in mild surprise as he mirrored my led. I took another bold step forward, and the count relinquished the led to me. I swiftly took control of the dance and the count followed me easily in time.

"Not bold enough you say?" I picked up the pace as the count grinned slyly.

"I appear to have struck a nerve. Well then…"

I was caught off guard as he passed me off to another man.

I almost mis-stepped again as the big man towered over me.

The man I was now dancing with had large metal claw for a hand, and it closed around my waist with a light force.

I felt all the color drain from my face.

"Ahhh...Excuse me!" I stumbled again and felt my face flush with embarrassment.

The big man coughed and blushed in kind as he caught me. "Ah, its alright its my fault anyway. I should have introduced myself properly."

I shot a panicked glance at Saint who had a young redheaded girl standing on the tops of his boots as he danced nearby. The count caught my panicked look and winked at me as he danced.

The big man who was holding me, lead me clumsily across the floor. He looked rather familiar, but I couldn't place him. "Ahem! Allow me to introduce myself my name is Darius Gordon."

I flinched slightly as he voice boomed next to me. I also felt a slight pinch on my toes at the same time and the man's face promptly fell. "Ahhh! I am sorry! I am just not used to all this…"

I tried to smile bravely up at him. "It's quite alright Mr. Gordon sir, if I may?"

I took the led from him as my toes protested from yet another painful pinch. Darius gratefully turned leading over to me and, despite his towering size, I was able to salvage our dance with a strong step and a heavy led.

The big man blinked down at me, also seeming to realize he might know me from someplace. "Say, you look rather familiar, who might you be again? Shirley said she meet a new friend out on the terrace and that I really had to thank you for helping her?"

I blinked up at him as I realized who I was dancing with. "Oh! Oh! I do beg your pardon! My name is Sierra Arianell. I had the fortune of chatting with your daughter quite recently, yes but I think you might know me from Doctor Frankenstein's clinic in down town?"

He almost stopped in his tracks as he seemed to finally realize who I was. "Ah I see! Your one of the ladies that work with Doctor Frankenstein?! Well then, I really must thank you for watching out for my daughter and for helping us with all the herb supplies!"

Darius's attention went elsewhere as he watched the count dancing gently with Shirley next to us. I felt the claw tighten around my waist and I bit my lip in fear.

"Shirley! You look so cute! Please dance with Papa!?" He started to cry loudly and I was completely thrown off by the sudden change in personality.

I was completely flustered by the sudden change and I frantically tried to pacify Darius.

"Please don't cry! I am sure Shirley's ankle will be fine with a bit of rest!" I sputtered looking for any out I could get as the claw closed in around me. I felt a bead of sweat break out on my forehead and I was genuinely worried the claw was going to slice me in two.

"What?! My little Shirley's hurt?!"

The teen shot me an apologetic look as Darius released me mid-dance.

I wasn't prepared for the sudden loss of support and I had the sudden fear that I was going to collapse in the middle of the dance floor. One mis-step turned into another and I was getting ready to tumble when another hand reached out to steady me and pulled me around with grace.

"Wha…?"

I turned around to find Van pulling on my hand, saving me from yet another unfortunate fall. "This is maddening. Watching you dance with the count is bad enough but watching that _other _man...it's infuriating. I have had it with waiting to intervene and you looked downright terrified."

I struggled to catch my breath as my heart thundered.

"I was." I admitted softly. "But it wasn't anything he did in particular. Apparently, Darius was just saying thank you for keeping his daughter company on the terrace earlier."

I gave in and broke formality as I tried to calm my heartbeat once again.

I closed the distance between me and my hunter in order to rest my forehead on his chest.

"I wasn't aware that no one had told him Shirley had twisted her ankle and it caught him off guard."

"Hmmm…" The hunter seemed to have cooled off quickly as he held me close.

I was almost able to relax and feel at ease easy as we danced.

Something in my sigh must have alerted the hunter's instincts something still wasn't quite right.

"Is something wrong?"

I responded softly as I closed my eyes.

Van continued to lead me around the center of the dance floor.

"The stares are still bothering me."

A few seconds later I heard Van respond softly. "Do you wish to stop?"

"No...I think I am enjoying this..."

"Hmm…"

* * *

Having broken my absence with dancing... I continued dancing on and off for the remainder of the night.

Van handed me off the Saint on a couple of occasions while he spoke with some of the vampires in attendance and Saint would kindly hand me back a few dances later after the hunter had concluded his business.

Then on a few occasions I was left alone to rest.

However, I was never allowed out of eyesight. My two guards were both proficient and busy while I rested. They spoke frequently with other nobles, and I got the idea that they were trying to form a protective barrier.

Later, when Van left to go fetch us drinks, a select few managed to get past Saint's guard.

A precious few ever got past Saint, and even less got past Van's hard stare, so when they did manage to make it past my protective knights, I would politely chat or even dance a little with them.

Delly was one of those few who managed to land a dance after passing my overprotective guardian's gazes.

The small blond barely came up to my shoulder, and the young king was probably sidelined for a couple of reasons, but I couldn't say no to those pleading golden eyes.

I let the vampire lead me out onto the floor. The gasps and chuckles were evident and I quickly took the led from my much shorter dance partner.

"Like this…" I placed Delly's hand on my waist and took the other in my hand with a soft whisper. "If you go any lower it would be quite a scandal."

I winked at him as the music picked up in pace.

The young king looked extremely flustered, but I had more than enough experience to make dancing a breeze for us. The young vampire was able to follow along easily as I led.

"Just wait Sierra, I am going to get taller!" Delly exclaimed once the dance was finished.

I bowed and watched him do the same, abet in a bit stiffer more formal manner.

I chuckled lightly at his enthusiastic exclamation and gently reminded him. "This would be the time one would thank the lady for the dance."

Delly nodded regally and took my statement in stride. "Yes, thank you...hey wait! Hold on a second!"

My hand was caught by another shorter partner and all I saw was another mess of light golden hair and steel blue eyes.

"Michael?" The name fell from my lips in a soft, startled, gasp as the stranger pulled me back out onto the dance floor with force.

By all rights, it is much harder for a shorter partner to led, but the boy who had grabbed my hand was making a very elegant effort.

It was fairly clear he had more experience dancing in a ballroom then Delly. "No! Of course not!" Irate blue eyes looked up at me. "I can't believe you! Dancing with the king of vampires but trying to ignore me? That's totally not fair!"

Raphael stamped his foot and we slipped to the side by his led. The young angel was barely able to get control of the situation, stopping just short of hitting the pair of dancers next to us.

I blinked in surprise and smiled teasingly as relief washed over me.

I realized the short tempered boy in front of me. "I wasn't intentionally avoiding you or Delly, its just so...difficult to see you over the crowds."

The archangel flushed and turned over leading to me as the dancers next to us gave us dirty looks. "Your very cruel Azrael. With all these other angel's about and all your dancing with are your _human_ pets."

"Excuse me? One should first reflect on their own decisions before preaching to another." I stared the young angel down with a knowing eye. "Where you not dancing with a little redhead earlier this evening? Did you not abandon her after she twisted her ankle?"

My stare became accusatory and I suddenly had Raphael reeling for words "W-what? How did you know that?"

I moved his hand up a bit as it had slipped down in shock. "I happened to be acquainted with her. Just imagine if I told Garen that you were dancing with a girl your age..."

Rapheal blushed heavily and didn't meet my gaze as I continued grilling him. "I imagine he just might weep for joy. You did come to London to find a bride after all."

"That - that is just…"

I raised an eyebrow to him as if to dare to tell me I was wrong.

Raphael wilted under my knowing stare. "Do not tell him...please. He-he probably wouldn't let me live it down."

I smirked evilly as I leaned down closer to him. "See humans are not so bad are they? Some of them can be pretty...captivating, hmm?"

The dance finally ended and Raphael hastily dropped his hands. "Do you know where I can find her? I wish to make amends."

"Hmm, that's a better attitude. Let's see, I think her father collected her earlier and they have left for the night. I believe his name Darius Gordon…" I frowned slightly as I tried to think of more information. "I think if you stopped by Fran's he might have more information. Shirley will probably be there sometime tomorrow anyway. Her ankle was quite swollen."

"Ah, I see. Well thank you for the dance Azrael, you are as elegant a dancer as they say."

I held out my hand and the young angel took and knelt over it slightly. The barest ghost of his lips danced over my hand and I felt my heart skip a beat.

It wasn't Rapheal's behavior that was the issue, rather it was Van's tight lipped expression and Saint's unhappy face that caused me to pause. I hurriedly expressed my thanks to Rapheal and we quickly parted ways.

The source of Van and Saint's displeasure wasn't hard to place as I got closer to the source of the problem.

As I walked back towards my guardians, I felt a growing rage building. I desperately attempted to cover my unsettled emotions behind a mask of false pleasure as I approached the threat.

It was clear just from the curly black hair and low cut dress that it was the Lady Blackwater that was causing Van to scowl so darkly. If I couldn't pick out the lurid female figure, I certainly knew the man standing at attention by her side.

Gabriel smiled politely as we rejoined the group. "Ah lady Arrienell, it is such a pleasure seeing you dancing with such a suitable partner! This is progress indeed!"

The duchess purred on her escort's arm. "What kind of progress might that be dear?"

I struggled to hide my surprise as the Duchess fished for more information.

Gabriel smirked as he stared me down."Oh, it is nothing for you to fret over mon cheri, just a little defiance over what the family wishes. I am sure the matter will blow over soon enough."

The angel's nonchalant attitude and easy answer made me feel like I had just been slapped for disobedience.

As I struggled to contain my surprise and rage, Saint stepped forward to actively play peacekeeper. I wasn't the only one who was upset by the archangel's snarky attitude as Van growled fiercely. The hunter's hand drifted to the shotgun at his side.

"Hastily, hastily, Van Helsing. You really should learn to control that temper better. You certainly wouldn't want to risk being considered suitable now would you?" Gabriel grinned at Van with a smirk that could have peeled paint. "Really Arianell, could you not choose better company these are little better than animals?"

I felt my face tug up into a small evil smile as Saint grabbed Van by the shoulder in order to hold him back.

"Hmm yes, I suppose I could _if_ better company was available? Perhaps you would be so kind as to give me another dance to make up for my..a mistake earlier?"

Van stopped struggling and looked at me with a hurt surprise as Gabriel visibly hesitated. He seemed to sense that something was very wrong with my offer as I smiled darkly up at him.

Van might have had trouble comprehending my offer, but the Duchess realized what I was doing.

"How utterly rude you low class heathen! How dare you ask man to dance knowing he has a partner standing right in front of him! There appear to be several other _men_ waiting at your beck and call, you entitled little hussy!"

Eyes flicked back and forth as Gabriel struggled to keep the situation under control.

However the lady at his arms apparently would not withstand my disregard for social protocol so lightly.

"I know all about you. You are an entitled nobody who takes up residency in Count Germain's mansion like some unwanted parasite! You even have the gall to living in a house with no proper chaperone in a house ripe with single men!"

She advanced forward and Saint let Van go.

The hunter hurried to my side and stood slightly in front of me with a glowering expression on his face.

Saint slide up on my other side and the lady seemed to lose confidence as we offered no resistance, and we did nothing to deny her accusations.

The duchess's face turned molten with rage as she got no satisfaction from us. At the top of her lungs she howled her rage. "Your just some...some tramp commoner who weaseled her way into a noble's bedroom!"

More and more people were starting to look our way as Saint spoke up with a seething voice.

"Ah, Lady Blackwater you forget yourself. Perhaps you have had a bit too much to drink this evening?"

The count glared daggers at the archangel who was looking utterly uncomfortable at his escort's outburst. Gabriel tugged on his necktie and I watched a bead of sweat break out on the side of his forehead.

Saint continued his ruthless comments, undisturbed by Gabriel's obvious discomfort.

"A reasonable gentlemen would return _Mrs_. Blackwater to her residence and her _husband _for the night. Perhaps you would do best to salvage the situation before things get much worse for the pair of you?"

Saint's threat was so thinly veiled that I took a slight step back.

"Ah, haha, yes that is a very reasonable suggestion Saint Germain. I think we will do just that."

Before the conversation could continue Gabriel turned and forcefully led the lady away.

"Thank you Saint, I really do appreciate your assistance." I thanked the count earnestly as I laid a gently hand on Van's arm.

The hunter's arm was incredibly tense. "And thank you too Van. I was rather afraid she was going to attack me."

I tried to brush the scenario off as both men turned to face me.

"That was really an unnecessary risk." Van glared looked down at my hand as it rested on his arm. "You should be more careful. In these situations it's better to just let us handle things."

My gaze shifted to Saint who just smiled. "Well, that was quite an interesting exchange. I think we have more than a few things to help us in the next conclave meeting now, but Van Helsing is right you should be more careful."

I sniffed lightly, unconcerned now that we had made it past the threat. "Well maybe the flying feather bonnet shouldn't intentionally irritate me so much and I would be less inclined to publicly embarrass him."

Van laid his hand over mine with a still formidable looking scowl on his face. "What did you intend to do if he accepted your offer?"

I sighed and looked down at Van's cuff-link.

A symbol of us.

"...I would have danced with him. I expect the lady Blackwater would have had a royal fit and I expect that she would have made quite a scene."

The cufflink sparkled in the light, and I felt Van's arm tense even further.

I sighed softly and leaned in to him. "As it turned out, I am able to present myself in the next conclave and readily say that I did indeed ask him to dance and he had to decline."

Saint's mouth twitched as he laughed at the venom in my voice. "Haha! Your offer put him in _quite_ the position and I highly doubt he will bring up this incident in front of so many of his peers."

Van huffed, still looking rather disgruntled.

So, I smiled brightly up at him. "I think that is last call, and I am still without a partner for the last dance..."

I watched with amusement as Van's eyebrows almost clicked together and he picked up on my offer quickly.

The hunter stepped back and bowed, while asking in rough voice. "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Saint grinned at us as I accepted Van's offer with a glowing happiness. "It would be my pleasure, Sir Knight."

The last dance was one was dreams were made of. The lights dimmed. The soft white-yellow lights where replaced with soft blue pink hues that echoed and bounced across the entire dance floor. The music was soft and slow as I twirled around in my lover's arms content and happy.

In the whirlwind of dancing and light laughter I was able to forget my worries as my hunter smiled back at me, sharing my evident joy at finally being able to dance with him unperturbed at last.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh - my - god that was a long - difficult - content heavy chapter! So so many things - and so many edits! It is soo long! I was about 6k words in the draft - on edits its about 9k. Ok - ok my misery at editing aside, what did you think of this chapter?

I totally wanted a ball scene - or rather an excuse for Sierra to dance with Van - oh I love it so much!

I also loved Saint just handing Sierra off to Darius without even an explanation. Delly and Raphael's dances were kind of cute too! I thought it was kind of sweet - Delly is helping Raphael learn to like humans just like he did - and Shirley is also helping...

Oh! You do know who Shirley and Darius are right? They are from future blessings's extra story - Lupin's gang. Wonder what they are doing there at a ball? O.o

This chapter also kind of highlights to Van that the situation is much worse then he thought. With his direct competition making a public stake on Sierra, I wonder how the hunter is going to react...

Sierra on the other hand was a bit savage hmm? She likes to handle situations diplomatically - and she totally embarrassed Gabe right in front of his escort.

Quick refresher on Lady Blackwater and her situation - Van worked as a bodyguard for her to get funding for the airship races (Silver Lady chapter 22-ish).

She was very, keen on trying to get _extra_ services from him - which Van denied. The duchess is married, but there is no love in that relationship so her husband just lets her do what she pleases (Which even included hiring Sierra to play a private music show for a tea party she had) - so Gabe took Van's role as a bodyguard when he quit the short term assignment. The duchess is of course peeved that Van would choose this unknown - untitled - 'commoner' over her and she is upset about loosing one of her 'boy-toys' so she treats Sierra with contempt - while still trying to win Van's attention. (Side note extra: Gabe has no problem with her 'extra' services requested and really isn't ashamed of it. He care about her though as he sees humans as little more then animals.)

Anyway! Feel free to comment! If you liked what you read please follow or like! It helps others know the story is worth reading and helps me grow as a writer!

Thank you for stopping in! I hope to see you back here soon!


End file.
